


Red vs Blue: A New Adventure(Adult version)

by Soron66



Category: Marvel, Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soron66/pseuds/Soron66
Summary: Agents Oregon and Nevada work alongside Tucker's son to acquire info from rogue aliens. Essentially the Covenant Remnant controlled by Jul Mdama. They receive the transmission Church sends during season 13 of RvB, and they decide to go help. After that, they'll find themselves in a custom MARVEL universe and end up helping protect the world to thank them for the hospitality. In this, they'll be permanently in the MARVEL universe. Absolutely no way back. However, they won't know that for a while. The teen version will be on fanfiction dot net. The profile there has the same name as this one. RvB belongs to Rooster Teeth. Marvel, of course, belongs to Marvel.





	1. Forgotten Freelancers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agents Oregon and Nevada work alongside Tucker's son to acquire info from rogue aliens. Essentially the Covenant Remnant controlled by Jul Mdama. They receive the transmission Church sends during season 13 of RvB, and they decide to go help. After that, they'll find themselves in a custom MARVEL universe and end up helping protect the world to thank them for the hospitality. In this, they'll be permanently in the MARVEL universe. Absolutely no way back. However, they won't know that for a while. The teen version will be on fanfiction dot net. The profile there has the same name as this one. RvB belongs to Rooster Teeth. Marvel, of course, belongs to Marvel.

Part 1

Episode 1: Forgotten Freelancers

 

_Hello, there my dudes, I’m Vick and I’m here to tell you… or rather send you to a reality where Church still exists. A reality where there were 2 more AIs left in the universe besides Epsilon. Here is that reality..._

In the vastness of space, a small ship was flying in a specific direction. It was piloted by a man. Said man was outfitted in a Mjolnir Recon helmet with the Hul attachment, and the rest of his armor was normal Mjolnir armor. However, he also wore a tactical/tacpad on his left wrist which allows him to hack into things… even though he’s horrendous at hacking.

_Okay, I bet you’re wondering why he’s flying a Sangheili Phantom through space and why the story starts here… well, consider it to be the hook. After all, any story worth a fuck should have a hook, right? Let’s take you back to the beginning so you can get the full idea of what the fuck is going on._

“Hey,” said a voice.

“Yeah,” said another voice.

“Do you ever wonder why we’re here?” asked the first voice.

_Sorry, whoops, my mistake dude. Not that far back, just far enough to explain the… you know what? You’ll see._

**Reach** **  
** **Some unknown year nobody cares about**

The man in golden armor had been kneeling with his SRS99-AM Sniper Rifle aimed towards a building swarming with random aliens of random shapes and sizes and colors. Right next to him was another alien, but unlike the others, its armor was colored cyan… teal… aquamarine… whatever color it was.

“You’re sure that the target is down there?” the man asked his alien partner.

“Blargh,” the alien said with a nod as it aimed a Beam Rifle down at the alien complex.

“You sure your info isn’t misleading in any way?” the man asked as he didn’t want to go down there.

“Blargh,” the alien replied bluntly.

“Just my fucking luck,” the man grumbled, “I get a mission that leads into a complex swarming with rogue aliens, and my only partner is a fucking t-rex.”

 _“He isn’t that bad,”_ said a feminine voice from inside of his helmet, _“sometimes bigger is better.”_

“Zeta!” exclaimed the man, “I did NOT need to hear that!”

 _“I’m not talking about his penis Oregon,”_ Zeta sighed, _“I’m talking about the advantage of being big and girthy.”_

“Zeta,” Oregon complained, “Please stop saying things that sound sexual!”

 _“It’s not my fault you have a perverted mind,”_ Zeta snorted.

“I do NOT!” Oregon replied defensively.

 _“Oregon, Zeta,”_ said another feminine voice, albeit huskier, _“Mission first. We can all have an orgy later.”_

“What Nevada said,” Oregon agreed before he realized what else he was agreeing to.

“The mission part I mean!” Oregon quickly added.

“Okay,” Oregon said as he began running through scenarios in his mind, “The t-rex here will remain up top and serve as the eyes and ears. Nevada, you’ll get into one of the wraiths and create a distraction.”

“Blargh honk honk Blarghie Blargh honk?” asked T-rex.

“I’m just gonna wing it,” Oregon sighed as he stood up, “I always screw up my plans anyway.”

 _“Shall I suggest that you use your active camouflage?”_ Zeta asked, _“Or do you want to be seen?”_

“How long can you run it?” Oregon asked thoughtfully as he placed his rifle onto his back and pulled out his M7S SMG which was handed to him by one of the ODSTs in his last mission.

 _“Half an hour if I’m multitasking,”_ Zeta said thoughtfully, _“A full hour if not.”_

Oregon stood there thoughtfully for a second before he came to a decision.

“Wait till we’re close enough they can see us,” Oregon said as he began climbing down the cliff face, “but not too close.”

 _“Understood,”_ Zeta replied.

**Meanwhile, with Nevada…**

A woman was crouched and sneaking past crate after crate and looked around constantly as well as keeping an eye on her helmet HUD’s motion tracker. Her outfit was the Air Assault armor from Halo 5 and happened to be colored yellow. She had a BR55 on her back and an M6C/SOCOM magnum sidearm on her right thigh. She also had four fragmentation grenades located on her lower back toward the left.

“Kappa,” Nevada whispered, “how much longer till I reach the nearest Wraith?”

 _“5.35 clicks to your right,”_ replied a masculine voice inside of her helmet, which belonged to Kappa, _“and might I suggest that if you want to impress Agent Oregon… don’t say slutty things.”_

“I’m not trying to appear slutty,” Nevada defended herself as she turned to her right and bolted past a group of Sangheili, “I’m just trying to show I’m not a prude like Carolina, CT, and South were.”

 _“I advise you not to be so outward,”_ Kappa said, _“After all, based on past experiences Agent Oregon is nervous concerning sex. Especially, since he’s a virgin.”_

“How would you know that?” Nevada asked with narrowed eyes as she reached the Wraith.

 _“Zeta and I talk,”_ Kappa replied. He would shrug if he could. At that, silence ensued as Nevada entered the Wraith tank and started it up.

**Back with Agent Oregon…**

Agent Oregon stood with his back to a boulder large enough to hide him as he stared around it watching the aliens. Just as he expected, as soon as the sounds of explosions could be heard somewhere across the complex the aliens hurried towards it as an alarm blared. However, several aliens remained. Fortunately, there was enough he could sneak past easily when using his av-cam.

“Now,” Oregon whispered, and not a second later he vanished from sight. Now he’d only be able to be seen if the aliens looked close enough to see an outline rippling through the air as he walked.

Agent Oregon hurried past the remaining Sangheili, unggoys, and Kig-Yars. However, as he passed the one right next to the complex’s entrance… the Kig-Yar turned its snout towards the door in time to catch a whiff of Oregon’s scent.

The Kig-Yar narrowed its beady eyes and followed the scent which led it to the archive room. It didn’t see anything there, but its nose told him that the scent was stronger in the room that the hallways it walked through. It decided to aim a needle rifle in front of him.

Agent Oregon typed on the alien keyboard till he found what he wanted. He pulled out a futuristic thumb-drive that was somehow designed to work with both Sangheili and human computers. As soon as he inserted it into the computer’s thumb-drive slot he jolted forward and cried out due to sudden pain in his left shoulder. His av-cam immediately deactivated as he turned around to see the Jackal standing there with a snarl on its face… not much change between its normal expression in all honesty. Must be a Kig-Yar trait.

“You shot me!” Oregon exclaimed as the glowing pink needle shattered into nothingness.

“You will pay ‘or intruding on our complex,” the Kig-Yar rasped angrily, “It is my pleasure to make you su’er.”

“And I thought the Grunts were the talkative ones,” Oregon remarked just before he fired his suppressed SMG into the Kig-Yar’s face sending blood, bone, and brain matter everywhere as the head exploded.

“This gun is a lot more powerful than I thought,” Oregon said as he widened his eyes under his helmet while he stared at the SMG.

 _“That’s not the case,”_ Zeta said as it popped an x-ray scan into Oregon’s HUD, _“That Kig-Yar just had too many fractures in its skull, and the bullets penetrated those fractures.”_

“What an unlucky Jackal,” Oregon remarked before he placed his M7S SMG onto his left thigh before bending to pick up the Needle Rifle.

“Thanks for the rifle,” Oregon said as he turned back towards the computer. “So… what’s the download’s percentage?”

 _“37% and counting,”_ Zeta replied.

“Wow,” Oregon said as he placed some duct tape onto the portion of his armor that had been hit by the needle rifle crystal, “Either the file is smaller than previously thought, or this thumb-drive is very fast at downloading info.”

 _“It’s more than likely the latter,”_ Zeta stated her opinion. Oregon inspected the Needle Rifle in his hands till he found the trigger. He aimed the rifle at the dead Kig-Yar and faked shooting it.

“Man…” Oregon sighed, “I’m fucking bored.”

**On top of the cliff…**

The cyan… aquamarine… teal alien watched the complex below him to find anything out of order. However, it appeared that nothing was going to go wrong. With that thought in mind, the alien sighed out of boredom.

“I miss the good ol’ days with my dad,” the alien said to himself in his native tongue. “Being an Ambassador between my people and the humans.”

**With Agent Nevada…**

Agent Nevada was currently having a blast… as she was blasting the rogue aliens with their tank. However, her fun was soon ended as something banged on the roof before the door was torn away.

“Oh… hello,” Nevada gulped as she stared up into the face of a Sangheili Commander. As soon as she said that, the Commander picked her up out of the tank and jumped down onto the ground.

“Come on,” Nevada said as she subtly moved her hand towards her combat knife, “there’s no need to be so angry. I was just bored and-”

Suddenly, she stabbed at the Commander’s leg. Unfortunately, the Commander was faster and threw her up against a nearby Seraph. The force of the impact forced her right hand to let go of the combat knife. Nevada wasn’t down yet though, as she leaped to the side bringing out her M6C/SOCOM out and firing at the Sangheili.

She fired multiple shots as she backed away, but the Sangheili’s overshields held which was unfortunate. She was running out of bullets in her magnum and the alien was getting closer to her person even with her backing away. As soon as he got close enough, he pulled out a plasma pistol and blasted her hand with it. He then grabbed her by the helmet and slammed her head against the wall that she had found herself leaning against. The slam was hard enough to create a dent in the concrete, and she also happened to have been rendered unconscious.

The Sangheili Commander stared emotionless as Nevada collapsed to the ground leaving her helmet in his hands. He looked at her now bare face which showed her to be Caucasian with brown long straight hair. He then looked at the helmet as he crushed it followed by tossing it to the ground and bending over to pick her up. He walked towards a nearby phantom with her over his right shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

**Meanwhile, in the archive room…**

Agent Oregon stopped singing Hooked On a Feeling horribly when he heard the explosions stop. He also had been feeling a rumbling sensation coming from the floor now and then which was another sign that the distraction was working.

“Zeta?” Oregon asked as he prepared to exit the room.

 _“The download has been completed,”_ Zeta replied. Oregon immediately removed the thumb-drive from the computer before hauling ass out of the complex. He didn’t even turn on his av-cam and instead resorted to delivering headshots with the Needle Gun to each of the aliens. However, there was one alien left standing when the needle gun clicked empty. That alien was a Minor. The Minor turned around and blasted two plasma rifles at Oregon. Fortunately, Oregon was faster which he proved by leaping forward to dodge the blasts. As he rolled to his feet, he picked up a plasma grenade from the ground. He immediately pressed the red button setting it to explode and threw it at the Minor. The Minor looked down at where the plasma grenade stuck and then back up. The grenade had stuck on his groin.

“Blargh blargh honk!” the Sangheili Minor exclaimed before he exploded.

Oregon turned around towards where the explosions had been coming from and immediately ran in that direction.

“Nevada,” Oregon said into his helmet’s com, “Respond! That’s an order!”

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw an abandoned Wraith, random aliens surrounding it and looking at him. He then looked down and saw Nevada’s helmet discarded on the ground.

Oregon didn’t say anything, and instead pulled out his M7S SMG and began firing into the aliens prompting them to fire back. As soon as he had run out of bullets, he threw it at a Jackal knocking him out. As the Jackal fell onto his back, he lost his grip on his Needler. Said needler went flying into the sky and Oregon’s hand as he caught it. A Sangheili Major was the unlucky one as Oregon fired all of the needles into him. That many needles in one body caused an explosion sending the Sangheili’s guts, blood, and bones everywhere. The Sangheili’s storm rifle went flying into Oregon’s hand just as he threw the needler at a Grunt’s head snapping its neck.

As Oregon blasted alien weapon after alien weapon, T-rex fired his beam rifle taking each member of the rogue aliens out. Well, the ones that got too close to Oregon anyway.

When all the aliens had been dealt with, Oregon walked over to Nevada’s helmet and picked it up.

“Zeta,” Oregon said in an angry tone, “Find the fucker who took Nevada.”

 _“Already searching,”_ Zeta responded.

**On the Phantom, just outside of Reach…**

Nevada slowly opened her eyes as she woke up, and once she did she looked around. She felt her arms aching and looked up to see that her wrists had been chained to the ceiling by some kind of energy-based cord connected to very durable shackles. She looked down and saw that her legs were spread and chained up similarly. She looked forward and saw that an energy shield was in front of her. It seemed pretty obvious that she was in some sort of alien jail cell. She tried her best to break free of the shackles, but unfortunately, she was just too weak.

“There is no point in trying to escape, Shisno,” said a voice sounding kinda like Keith David, “what binds you are unbreakable.”

Nevada narrowed her eyes as the Sangheili Commander walked into her line of sight. Unlike before, the Sangheili was now as nude as a newborn baby. Without intending to, she looked down and saw that the Sangheili was as hung as a horse. She widened her eyes at the sight because she had never seen such a penis before.

“I hope you like what you see Shisno,” the Sangheili smirked evilly, “because you’ll be servicing a lot of them where I’m taking you.”

Nevada looked up in the realization of what the Sangheili was saying and began to panic. The Sangheili was taking her to the rumored slave colony where human women were fucked daily by their Sangheili masters. Occasionally, the female half of the Sangheili race got serviced as well. The colony was also rumored to have been created not long after the Human-Covenant War ended. It became apparent to Nevada that the colony was created by the rogue Sangheili that still believed in the bullshit the San’Shyuum aka the Prophets spouted.

“No,” Nevada said as she futilely struggled against the energy cord, “No no nonononono! Please don’t take me there! I’ll do anything, just don’t turn me into one of your cattle!”

The Sangheili grinned evilly in the only way a Sangheili could as it walked into the sell and produced a collar of some sort.

**Back on Reach…**

By the time T-rex had joined Agent Oregon at the complex, Zeta had located the phantom that was piloted by the Sangheili Commander who had abducted Nevada.

 _“Agent Oregon,”_ Zeta said showing Oregon a map of the system in his HUD, _“I have located Agent Nevada. If you hurry, you’ll be able to catch up to her before she reaches the slipspace departure point.”_

Agent Oregon immediately bolted towards the nearest phantom with T-rex in close pursuit. While rescuing Nevada isn’t part of T-Rex’s mission, it would help the Human-Sangheili alliance stay strong. Besides, he kinda had a crush on Nevada. Must be the human in him.

As soon as they got inside, T-rex headed straight for the pilot seat with Oregon taking the co-pilot seat. They carefully but quickly took off from the ground and headed down the path Zeta set for them in Oregon’s HUD. Occasionally, Oregon had to spout directions. However, that soon ended when they saw a blip on the radar.

 _“Ship detected,”_ Zeta said as she brought the image onto Oregon’s HUD. When Oregon saw the phantom, he immediately got out of the co-pilot’s seat and waited by the gravity lift pad which would allow him to land on top of the enemy phantom. Oregon made sure he had Nevada’s helmet before he picked up a fuel rod cannon and prepared himself.

**Inside of the enemy phantom…**

Nevada was in the process of slowly deepthroating the Sangheili’s cock as much as she could. She was not having a great time, because her jaw was aching from the process and not just cause she had been at it for longer than thirty minutes. It was aching from trying to fit all of the alien’s dick inside which wasn’t easy due to its length and width. Eventually, the alien pulled on her hair forcing her mouth away from his dick. Nevada was relieved because it meant she could relax her jaw and breath again. Unfortunately, her respite wasn’t long enough as he forced his dick into her mouth. Unlike when she was sucking it earlier, the alien cock buried itself in her mouth to the base. Now, she had a big portion of his cock inside her throat. She immediately gagged, but that didn’t do anything for her. The Sangheili began moving its hips back and forth which made his dick slide in and out of her throat. Nevada tried biting down, but the dick was too girthy for her jaw to move.

Suddenly, a beeping sound came from the cockpit attracting the Sangheili’s attention. He narrowed his eyes before they rolled back as he began to feel himself about to release. He hasn’t had any sexual activity in a LONG time. That is why he didn’t last four hours like normal. His hips bucked as his alien jizz gushed into her mouth, and due to the volume, it began filling up her belly enough to get it to fill her throat. As soon as he removed his cock from her mouth the alien semen oozed out of her throat and into her mouth. It even began oozing out of her mouth when the Sangheili Commander allowed her to collapse onto the floor. He stared at her naked form for a second before walked to the cockpit as he began to put on his armor again.

**Back with Agent Oregon…**

Fortunately, they had taken one of the special phantoms installed with av-cam and another stealth tech. That’s why the enemy phantom didn’t put on a burst of speed as they got closer. As soon as the Phantom was right over the enemy ship, T-rex looked back and gave a thumbs up. With a nod, Oregon stepped onto the gravity lift pad which immediately opened allowed him to slowly lower onto the roof of the phantom below. As soon as Agent Oregon landed on the phantom, he engaged is grav boots which allowed him to stick to the surface of the ship. He immediately turned to walk towards one of the flaps that are opened when the ship is used to drop off troops. However, before he got very far a blue blast headed in his direction.

He didn’t hear it due to the fact sound doesn’t exist in space, but he did see it. That enabled him to dodge it. When he looked back he saw a Sangheili Commander with a plasma rifle in his right hand. Unlike the usual Sangheili Commanders Oregon has faced before, this one was wearing a suit of armor based off of the Spec-Ops Sangheili armor while maintaining the Commander appearance.

Agent Oregon fired the fuel rod cannon at the Sangheili, but unfortunately, the blast was slow so it was easily avoided. The Sangheili ran at Oregon and kicked him hard with the flat of his alien foot. That forced Oregon to lose his grip on the fuel rod cannon which allowed it to go spinning away from the ship and towards the nothingness of space. Oregon pulled out his combat knife and got into the knife-wielding stance all marines use.

 _“Be careful Oregon,”_ Zeta said with concern etched in her voice, _“According to Kappa, this one took Agent Nevada down easily.”_

Oregon didn’t respond, but he did look for ways to beat the Commander without getting himself killed in the process. Eventually, he saw the phantom he came in not far above him and the Sangheili. However, it was still far enough to be able to use a sniper rifle…

Oregon smirked as a plan came to mind. He immediately put his knife away and ran at the Sangheili while dodging the plasmablasts fired at him. The plasma rifle stopped blasting which meant it had overheated, and that caused the Sangheili to throw it away. The Sangheili pulled out a strange-looking handle and with the click of a button, a pair of golden blades made of energy formed out of the handle. The Sangheili slashed at Oregon when the agent got too close, but Oregon was ready. He jumped up and since there was zero gravity he jumped higher than normal.

He pushed off of the Sangheili’s shoulder which launched him towards the phantom above. As he flew upwards, he pulled out his SRS99-AM Sniper Rifle. He immediately flipped and landed on the bottom of the phantom. He aimed at the Sangheili which was flying towards him using the Spec-Ops jetpack. As he pushed off from the phantom back towards the one below, he fired his rifle straight towards the Sangheili’s head. As the Sangheili didn’t expect that, the bullet penetrated through his overshield and right through his helmet and the head beneath. As Agent Oregon flew back towards the phantom below, he put the rifle away and grabbed the handle that had been in the Sangheili’s possession. He placed it on his right thigh as he landed on the phantom.

**About five minutes later…**

Agent Nevada sat trying to puke out the remnants of the alien jizz while Oregon gathered up her gear. Earlier, when Oregon entered the phantom, he looked disgusted at the sight of Nevada unconscious in a puddle of jizz. However, he put that thought out of his mind as he woke her up. Nevada had immediately attempted to cover herself once she saw him. That proved difficult as her arms were cuffed behind her back by the shackles. After Oregon had undone them, she immediately covered her d-cup breasts with her hands and moved to sit in one of the troop seats. Now, Oregon was heading towards her with her gear.

“Thank you,” Nevada said unable to look at Oregon.

“We’re partners,” Oregon said as he knelt in front of her and grabbed the shoulder not still covered in jizz, “and partners look out for each other.”

Nevada couldn’t see the expression on his face, but she could hear the kindness… even though there was some coldness in the tone.

“Here,” Oregon said as he held up her helmet, “I think you dropped this.”

Nevada smiled a thank you as she grabbed her helmet while Oregon stood up and walked towards the cockpit.

**Later, after Agent Nevada had cleaned up…**

As soon as Nevada had finished donning her armor, she walked up to Oregon without putting her helmet on. When she reached him, they could hear a beeping sound coming from the pilot’s controls. Curious, Oregon pressed the play button and an image popped up of a soldier in cobalt armor with the usual bronze visor.

 _“Hi there. You may not know me, but my name is Epsilon.”_ said the image.

Upon hearing that name, Zeta and Kappa finally flickered into existence for the first time in a long time. Zeta had a feminine figure and wore the Mk VI armor and was colored grey while Kappa had a masculine figure and wore an orange version of the Mk VI armor.

 _“Some time ago my friends and I were shipwrecked on a planet called Chorus,”_ Epsilon continued as Zeta and Kappa flickered closer to the screen.

 _“If you haven’t heard of it,”_ Epsilon said as Zeta flickered away, probably do research the name, _“I don’t blame you at all. But, all of us who survived the crash, as well as the planet’s inhabitants, are in dire need of help.”_

 _“If this is transmitting to your computer,”_ Epsilon said as some images took its place, _“please examine the files I have attached to this transmission.”_

Agent Oregon looked down at his tactical/tacpad and brought up the files to look at. Fortunately, his tacpad was modified to use holo-images whenever he needs it. Which he does right now.

 _“They include our coordinates,”_ Epsilon said as Oregon looked at the files seeing each survivor of the crash, _“as well as information of the survivors of the crash, who you may recognize as the heroes of the UNSC that went missing during their flight home.”_

“Carolina and Wash…” Oregon and Nevada said quietly as they looked at the images of their two former comrades.

 _“Most importantly, however, are the files that prove the undeniable guilt of Malcolm Hargrove,”_ Epsilon continued attracting Oregon and Nevada’s attention again, _“Orchestrating our shipwreck was just one of his impressively long list of crimes the dear chairman has committed in the past few years.”_

Once Oregon heard that he turned off the tacpad and got up from his chair before walking to punch a wall in anger.

“That son of a bitch,” Oregon whispered shakily, “We’ve been working for a villain this entire time…”

Nevada glanced at Oregon and recognized the action as him trying to calm himself down due to extreme rage. Nevada has only ever seen it once before, and the one who had caused it… well, he ended up in a coma.

 _“Once we are rescued,”_ Epsilon continued, _“we’d be happy to discuss the list in greater detail, as well as answer any other questions that you may have. So long as it ensures that Mister Hargrove never sees the light of day again.”_

 _“Thank you for your time,”_ Epsilon continued as Oregon returned to the pilot’s seat, _“and please hurry the fuck up, and just come get us.”_

At that, the transmission ended. Now that it had, there was only silence in the room. Eventually, the silence was broken by Nevada.

“Kappa,” Nevada said as she put her helmet back on, “How long will it take to reach Chorus?”

 _“According to where the transmission leads,”_ Kappa said turning towards Nevada, _“At subspace… an hour at the most.”_

“An hour?” Nevada asked surprised, “How is that possible? We’re in the Reach system, and it’s a widely known system. How could an unknown planet be an hour away via subspace?”

 _“There may be a precursor complex on Chorus,”_ Kappa suggested, _“Said complex could’ve hidden Chorus from the entire galaxy for a long time.”_

“More like Hargrove hid it from everything,” Oregon spoke up as he prepared the subspace generator, “This plan of his must’ve begun a while ago. Back when Project Freelancer was still active.”

After that, their phantom entered subspace leaving T-rex behind in his phantom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness, but in the spirit of RvB I have to do them short. After all, on youtube and the rooster teeth site the episodes are short unlike on Netflix and Amazon where each season is a movie. if you enjoyed it, please favorite. If you have some questions, please do ask them. Now, don't be jerks in your reviews or O'Malley will give you a taste of Oblivion. If you want to read more, I suggest that you follow the story to be notified of when the next chapter/episode is out.


	2. Chorus Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially the full episode of season 13's finale. Some alterations of course.

Part 1

Episode 2: Chorus Saved

 **Chorus** **  
****The Final Battle**

The united army that consisted of the Federal Army and the New Republic suddenly stopped cheering as three Mantis assault droids dropped down from the Staff of Charon, a UNSC frigate hovering in the sky above the warzone, and attacked them without mercy.

 _“ENGAGING TARGETS,”_ a Mantis said in a deep robotic voice as it fired rounds from its built-in chaingun.

Three warriors watched with horror at the sudden development, and unfortunately, they couldn’t do a damn thing because a Mantis assault droid on its own was nearly unbeatable. When there’s more than one? It’s impossible to beat them.

“Oh no, what's going on?!” panicked a woman wearing the prefect armor with its color being sand with ice trim.

“It's Hargrove!” exclaimed another woman wearing the recon armor colored cyan, “The Chairman's here!”

The man next to them turned to a pair of New Republic soldiers nearby and saw they were in plain sight.

“Everyone,” ordered the man wearing the Mk VI armor colored steel with yellow trim, “take cover!”

The forces retreated, but another group was unfortunate as a Mantis chased that group. The group consisted of a woman wearing white with purple trim some New Republic lieutenants.

“Run!” shouted the lieutenant at the front of the group, “Come on, go go go!”

 _“You just couldn't do it, could you?”_ Hargrove said over the loudspeakers, _“You couldn't lay down and die!”_

As the army was being destroyed by the Mantis Assault Droids, the man from earlier looked up in time to see the sky rippling. Suddenly, a purple alien vessel appeared and immediately flew down to the surface towards them.

“Carolina!” the man in steel with yellow trim shouted as he pointed at the ship. The woman in cyan looked up and widened her eyes under her helmet.

 _“TARGETS LOCATED,”_ said a Mantis from behind them attracting their attention. There were three of them, and they were all preparing to fire.

 _“ELIM-”_ began the Mantis before the alien vessel crashed into them. The crash destroyed the Mantises and caused dust to explode into the air. Through the dust, they heard the sound of a door opening and didn’t even notice as three soldiers dressed in grey enforcer armor snuck upon them.

“Duck!” Carolina yelled as three sniper rifle sounds emitted and bullets whizzed past all three of them and into the grey soldiers behind them. Carolina and the other two immediately crouched and aimed their rifles at the possible enemy hidden in the dust.

“We’re not too late,” said a male voice as a figure walked out from the dust, “are we?”

“Oregon?” the man asked as he lowered his BR85, “Is that you?”

“Good to see you too, Wash,” Oregon replied as he lowered his sniper rifle.

“Why’d you shoot at us?!” Wash exclaimed remembering the sniper fire.

“Not at you,” Oregon corrected with a gesture, “behind you.”

At that, Wash and Carolina turned to see three dead soldiers in grey enforcer armor.

“Nice to see you’ve gotten better with your aim,” Carolina said with a smile in her tone.

“Whoa,” Oregon said a little shocked, “Carolina? Is that you? I mean, you’re much nicer than when we last met.”

“We met some people who changed our lives,” Wash explained as he stood up, “Where’s Nevada?”

Agent Oregon gestured to behind him and both Wash and Carolina looked. Sure enough, Agent Nevada was walking out of the dust with her BR55 in her hands.

**Meanwhile, at the Communication Temple Control Room…**

The reds and blues from the transmission stared at the UNSC frigate Staff of Charon with irritation as Hargrove spoke.

 _“Well if I'm going down,”_ Hargrove finished with a yell, _“I'm taking you all with me!”_

There was absolute silence as they processed the new info, and the more they processed… the angrier they got.

“Damn it,” the one in orange Mjolnir Mk VI armor shouted, “DAMN IT! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!”

The orange one then began pacing the floor to try and relieve some of his anger.

“Carolina,” asked Epsilon who is revealed to be a hologram, “are you alright?”

“WE WERE SO CLOSE!” the orange one yelled in the background.

 _“Church, this is bad!”_ Carolina replied over the radio, _“Hargrove's dropping androids all around the temple! We're pinned down! Even with two old friends of ours having arrived, we won’t hold out for long!”_

“FUCKING BULLSHIT!” the orange one yelled

**Back with Carolina…**

Agents Oregon, Nevada, Wash, and Carolina were all crouched behind some rocks along with the New Republic woman from earlier. They watched helplessly as the Mantises destroyed their army which had become friends.

“One Mantis we can handle,” Wash said dejectedly, “but this will be a bloodbath.”

 _“Not if we shut them all down at once,”_ Epsilon said, _“Oh, what old friends?”_

“We’ll tell you later once the mission is completed,” Wash said.

 _“Got it,”_ Epsilon said, _“Oh, see if you can send one of them to help us if at all possible. Could use a Freelancer on this.”_

“How-” Wash began.

 _“What could your old friends have possibly been besides Freelancers?”_ Epsilon asked dryly.

“Oh,” Wash said simply.

**Back at the control room…**

Everyone looked at Epsilon in confusion, because they had no idea how they were going to shut all of the droids down at the same time.

“How?” asked the one in purple Mjolnir Mk VI armor. That was the question on everyone’s mind.

 _“We override their controls,”_ Epsilon explained, _“But to do that, we need to go to the source…”_

At that, everyone stared at the frigate in disbelief. They honestly hoped that Epsilon was joking. The one in aqua Mjolnir Mk VI armor was the only one to voice that hope.

“You're joking, right?” asked the aqua one. Everyone’s attention was quickly acquired when the one in red Mjolnir Mk VI armor coughed. The red one then turned around and when they followed suit, they saw the pelican dropship that their two latest nemeses had taken to the communications tower

“Shotgun!” blurted the orange one alongside the one in maroon Mjolnir Mk VI armor.

Suddenly, a man in gold appeared in front of them out of nowhere. Startled, they stepped back as they raised their rifles at the newcomer.

“Who the fuck is this guy?” asked the aqua one.

 _“Holy shit…”_ Epsilon said in recognition, _“Agent fucking Oregon?!”_

“Yeah,” Oregon said looking at the hologram, “that’s me. I already know you thanks to your transmission, but how do you know me?”

 _“I have all the memories of the Director,”_ Epsilon said dryly, _“Most of which aren’t that great, and the great ones… I don’t remember. Guess that means I don’t have any good memories.”_

“What about us Church?” the aqua one asked.

 _“What about you?”_ Epsilon, now known as Church, asked rudely.

“So,” said the maroon one slowly to change the topic, “you were a member of Project Freelancer?”

“Yeah,” Oregon nodded, “Why do you care?”

“Cause Project Freelancer ruined our lives jackass,” said the orange one, “They made us do things. We had a nice system going. All we did was just stand around and talk all day until your people fucked it all up.”

“Really?” Oregon asked with an eyebrow raised beneath his helmet, “That’s why you hate Project Freelancer?”

“Yes!” said everyone except the red one and the purple one. The blue one also said it, but he did so a few seconds after.

“Oh wait,” the maroon one said as if he realized something, “You were a Freelancer, so you’ve got to have an A.I right?”

 _“Only A.Is the Director ever made have all been destroyed by now,”_ Church reminded them, _“Well, all except me.”_

“Not exactly,” Oregon said, “Come say hi Zeta.”

At that, a small hologram of a grey person with a feminine figure flickered into existence next to Agent Oregon’s head.

 _“Hi!”_ Zeta said cheerfully before she saw Epsilon.

 _“Who the fuck is Zeta?”_ Epsilon asked confused, _“I know all of Project Freelancer’s A.Is but I’ve never even heard of a Zeta fragment before.”_

“She’s…” Oregon attempted to explain without suggest.

 _“The Director, from what I understand, erased the memory of me and my twin, Kappa, from the Alpha,”_ Zeta explained, _“That would explain why you don’t remember me, brother.”_

 _“Well that’s just fucking awesome,”_ Church said sarcastically, _“Just another way the Director fucked up our lives.”_

“Wow…” the aqua one said, “The Director is even more of an ass-fugler than we thought. Also, your life. Not ours. This pertains to you only, Church.”

 _“Fuck off Tucker,”_ Church grunted.

“The fuck is ass-fugler?” the orange one asked.

“I dunno,” Tucker admitted, “It sounded good at the time.”

“Okay,” Oregon said bringing them back to the mission, “We can all stand around and talk later. However, right now, we have a mission to complete.”

“One second, Freelancer,” the red one said gruffly, “We have to follow the proper chain of command. Unless your rank is higher than Colonel… I’m calling the shots.”

“When I joined the UNSC,” Oregon explained, “They gave me the rank of Brigadier.”

At that, the red one grumbled incoherently.

“Finally,” the orange one stated with a smile in his tone, “Someone with a high enough rank that Sarge can’t insult. Hey, Oregon, if we survive this… please take command of red team. I ask this purely for the joy of seeing Sarge get told what to do.”

“Oh wait…” Grif said remembering something, “If you’re anything like Wash… I take that back. Tucker knows why.”

“Shut up Grif,” the red one, now known as Sarge, said gruffly, “Nobody cares what your lazy ass thinks.”

“Up yours,” the orange one, now known as Grif, retorted.

“What was that?” Sarge growled.

“Up yours, sir,” Grif sighed to prevent from getting shot in the head.

 _What a bunch of morons,_  Agent Oregon thought dryly.

**Later, inside of the Staff of Charon’s Engine Room…**

The Reds and Blues along with the purple one and Agent Oregon slowly walked into the room holding up their weapons. Tucker walked in slowly wielding a covenant carbine rifle in case there were threats in the room. Agent Oregon was also in the lead and so walked parallel with Tucker. As they did so, Epsilon/Church appeared next to Tucker’s head.

 _“Alright, we're in,”_ Epsilon informed Agent Carolina over the coms.

At that, the other Reds and Blues ran past them while they waited for a response.

 _“Good work,”_ Carolina replied.

“I think I just developed a fear of heights…” the purple one said unhappily as he came to a stop next to tucker holding his medical scanner, “and planes… and all of you guys…”

“What did they do to you?” Oregon asked a little shocked at the purple guy’s mood.

“They forgot about me!” the purple guy exclaimed angrily, “and I was alone in a frozen cave for who knows how long!”

“Some friends,” Oregon remarked dryly.

“Tell me about it,” the purple one said back to normal unhappiness.

“Doc,” Tucker interjected, “Oregon, I’m standing right here.”

The purple one, now known as Doc, grunted in response.

 _“It won't be long before they realize that we're on board,”_ Epsilon said bringing them back on task.

“Let's find those controls and hightail it out of here!” Sarge said as he came to a stop next to Doc holding his usual shotgun.

 _“Carolina, Wash,”_ Epsilon/Church ignored him as he said, _“you guys just focus on staying alive, okay?”_

 _“Already on it!”_ Wash practically yelled over the coms.

“There's gotta be some sort of directory we can access,” the maroon one said as he walked over to a panel, “Maybe it can lead us to-”

Whatever he was about to say went unheard as a red ACCESS DENIED screen popped up.

 _“Access denied,”_ a feminine disembodied voice said, _“Intruder detected.”_

“Gah! Shit!” the maroon one exclaimed. Oregon noticed that and immediately hurried over along with Grif and Tucker.

“Quick,” Grif suggested urgently, “hit escape!”

“Control-Alt-Delete!” Tucker added just as urgently.

Oregon stayed quiet as he recognized the voice, but knew that she was coded to not recognize him by the Director due to his role being black ops. As Oregon remembered the old days before his assignment in black ops, Epsilon appeared.

 _“Wait a minute…”_ Epsilon said slowly, _“I know that voice. F.I.L.S.S.?”_

As soon as Church spoke, the screen changed to the standard F.I.L.S.S. screen.

 _“Director?”_ F.I.L.S.S. asked, _“Is that you?”_

The others ran over to join them as they heard a familiar voice saying the familiar word.

“IT'S SHEILA!” the blue one said excitedly.

 _“F.I.L.S.S., what are you doing here?”_ Epsilon said confused, _“I thought you were destroyed!”_

 _“I was recovered and illegally reassigned after your passing,”_ F.I.L.S.S. replied, _“Oh, but it is good to see you again.”_

 _“Trust me, the feeling is mutual!”_ Epsilon said with an urgent smile in his tone, _“We need you to shut off the androids your boss just dropped on our friends.”_

 _“That would be in direct violation of Chairman Hargrove's orders-”_ F.I.L.S.S. began.

 _“F.I.L.S.S.! Please, you gotta-!”_ Epsilon practically begged.

 _“I would love to!”_ F.I.L.S.S. finished in a happy tone.

 _“Wait… really?”_ Epsilon said confused.

 _“Yes! I dislike him very much,”_ F.I.L.S.S. said happily.

 _“Hey, so do we! Heh, small world,”_ the pink one said in a male-ish voice.

 _Is that person a man or a woman?_ Oregon thought to himself confused.

 _“INITIATING MANTIS DEACTIVAAAAAA-TTTTTTT,”_ F.I.L.S.S. said as she was shut down. Her screen then dissolved into static before a bald Lex Luthor looking motherfucker popped up on it. His expression was furious… especially when he saw Agent Oregon with them.

 _“I don't think so,”_ Hargrove said angrily and cockily.

“AAH!!” exclaimed everyone but Oregon who snarled and tightened his grip on his M7S SMG.

 _“Well…”_ said Epsilon being the first to recover, _“Chairman Hargrove.”_

“He's so…” the blue one said revolted, “bald!”

 _“You soldiers have been a thorn in my side for far too long,”_ Hargrove said angrily and still cockily, _“but my soldiers remain loyal to the end!”_

“Something tells me we're about to have company…” Sarge said just before three UNSC soldiers under Hargrove's command appeared on a higher platform.

“There they are!” shouted a soldier.

Suddenly, a rocket flew up and blew them up. The Reds and Blues turned to look at Doc, who looked back at them. Agent Oregon also looked and he could feel something different about him.

“Fly, you fools!” Doc said in a deeper crazier and possibly eviler voice.

Agent Oregon hesitated for a second as the reds and blues bolted out of the engine room. However, he figured that the rocket was a good enough advantage for the guy so he hurried after them. Doc layed down a barrage of missiles before he followed suit.

More soldiers appeared at the end of the hallway in front of them as they ran.

“Target sighted!” one of the soldiers shouted while he fired at them with a battle rifle.

Suddenly, a door slammed down between them and the soldiers. The reds and blues along with Doc and Oregon stopped as they were unsure what happened.

“What the fuck?” Grif said confused.

 _“Turn right, here!”_ F.I.L.S.S said over the intercom.

 _“F.I.L.S.S., what do you think you're doing?!”_ Hargrove demanded over the radio.

 _“The Mantis assault droids are no longer under my control,”_ F.I.L.S.S said ignoring him, _“and must be deactivated at the appropriate terminal-”_

 _“F.I.L.S.S.!!!”_ Hargrove interrupted angrily.

 _“Locking blast doors to secure a path! Please, hurry!”_ F.I.L.S.S finished.

“You heard her boys,” Oregon shouted, “double time!”

“Ah, Sheila,” the blue one said as the others bolted from the area, “you-you are just the best!”

“Excuse me?” said a jealous robotic male voice.

“Uh-I-uh-second best?” the blue one backtracked nervously before he hurried to follow the others.

**Meanwhile, back at the Communications Temple…**

A New Republic soldier engaged one of the Mantises with while astride a Ghost. He managed to destroy it and became cocky enough to let down his guard.

“Ah! AHAHAHA!” exclaimed the NR soldier, “I got one-!!”

He cried out in pain as a Mantis attacked him from behind and blew up his Ghost. His body was sent flying and landed at the feet of a woman in white armor with purple highlights. She and another NR soldier named Bitters hid with Carolina behind a boulder.

“MATTHEWS!” Bitters exclaimed.

“Don't worry! I got him!” the woman shouted as she aimed her medical scanner at him and activated it.

“Epsilon,” Carolina shouted, “I need a sit-rep!”

 _“Hang tight, C…”_ Epsilon replied.

**Back at the Staff of Charon, with the Reds and Blues…**

They hurried into a room and came to a stop with relief on their faces… which happened to hide behind their helmets.

 _“We made it,”_ Epsilon said to everyone.

Suddenly they heard a loud bang which more than likely meant something bad. It usually does.

 _“Blast door breached!”_ F.I.L.S.S reported.

“You two get in there!” Sarge said to Tucker and Church, “We'll hold them off!”

Epsilon vanished just before Tucker hurried into the room, and when the door closed behind them Everyone else turned around. Agent Oregon held up his M7S SMG and aimed down the sights while the others did the same with their respective weapons.

“Zeta,” Oregon said prompting a grey holographic female to appear next to his head.

 _“Yes, Oregon?”_ Zeta asked.

“Determine how many we have to fight and you know what?” Oregon asked with a smirk.

 _“Kill counter?”_ Zeta asked also with a smirk.

“Yahtzee,” Oregon confirmed as he quickly reloaded his M7S SMG. As they waited, a count of total enemies to fight popped up on their HUDs as well as two zeros which are the current amount of kills.

“Doc,” Oregon said to the medic, “No rockets. This space is too confined.”

“You’re no fun,” Doc said in the same unnerving voice as before, “But that doesn’t matter because I’ll still give the enemy a taste of oblivion!”

**Meanwhile, with Church and Tucker…**

“Whoa…” Tucker said as he looked at Hargrove’s trophy room.

He stared at the still-steaming cup of coffee on the table and glanced at Epsilon's old Monitor Form.

“This dude's got issues!” Tucker remarked as he walked around after he laid his Battle Rifle against the desk.

Epsilon materialized in front of Epsilon-Tex's shattered helmet. He stared at it for a few seconds which is far longer for him than us.

 _“Where is Hargrove, now?”_ Epsilon asked angrily without looking at Tucker.

Suddenly, a screen popped up in front of them with Hargrove's video feed on it.

“Safely aboard the bridge,” Hargrove answered cockily for Tucker, “until you've been dealt with.”

Church turned his head as he heard gunfire outside of the room and one of the reds yell.

 _“F.I.L.S.S., pull up the controls!”_ Epsilon demanded.

Another holographic terminal appeared beside Hargrove's. Tucker immediately moved over to it.

“Do you really believe you can escape this?” Hargrove asked still cocky.

 _“This will just take a minute,”_ Epsilon said still angry before he dematerialized.

 _“Surely you've realized it by now?”_ Hargrove continued prompting Tucker to walk back in front of Hargrove’s screen, _“You may save the colonists, you may even save the Freelancers. However, you, your friends, and that traitorous former Freelancer will Not. Be. Leaving. This. Ship.”_

“Eh, we'll wing it,” Tucker shrugged.

 _“And… done,”_ Epsilon said as he rematerialized.

Tucker pressed a button and terminated Hargrove's video link.

**Down at the Communications Temple…**

Carolina had her arms held out as she used her bubble shield to protect all of the remaining soldiers, Wash, Kimball, and themselves. However, the shield was flickering due to how long she’s had it up and how much abuse it was taking. Fortunately, just as the bubble shield vanished all three of the remaining Mantises powered down. The Feds and Rebels unbunched themselves and looked at them. In celebration, they began firing into the air. Kimball, Wash, Carolina, and Nevada looked up at the ship. Carolina then collapsed onto her rear end due to mental exhaustion. May have been an armor ability, but it did require mental power to maintain when not using an A.I.

**Back at the Trophy Room…**

The doors suddenly burst open and bullets whizzed past Tucker's head.

“Oh shit!” Tucker cried out as he dove for cover.

He walked towards them once as the last few of his friends hurried into the room. Agent Oregon fired his M7S SMG into the door’s controls which promptly sealed the door shut.

“So yeah…” Grif panted, “that way's not looking like a good exit anymore.”

 _“Carolina,”_ Epsilon said urgently, _“we need an extraction!”_

 _“Roger that,”_ Carolina replied in an exhausted tone, _“We'll fire up a Pelican and be there in a few minutes.”_

Suddenly, sparks began to fly as the soldiers began cutting through the door. The maroon one immediately moved his leg away from the sparks to prevent himself from catching fire just burned.

“Come on,” a soldier ordered on the 0ther side, “get this door open!”

“We…” the maroon one said slowly, “may not have a few minutes.”

They all turned and stared at the door as they backed away from it.

“Well boys, you know what they say…” Sarge said as he threw down his Plasma weapon and drew his shotgun, “… today...is a good day to die.”

“Permission to speak freely, sir?” Grif said from elsewhere in the room.

Sarge turned around to see Grif, who had taken his "Grif shot" off its pedestal and held it in his hands.

“Fuck that,” Grif stated.

Sarge chuckled and pumped his shotgun.

The group immediately prepared for battle. Lopez flipped Hargrove’s desk/table on its side. Simmons grabbed the Magnum off of a trophy stand and loaded it. Doc and the pink one shoved the table against the door. Sarge stepped on the coffee mug, shattering it.

“Whoops,” Sarge said insincerely.

The blue one held up his assault rifle which had been implanted with “Freckles”. Freckles is an A.I that had belonged to a Mantis class assault droid which had been built practically from scratch by the blue one before the Reds and Blues had unwillingly gotten involved in a war.

“Ready,” said Freckles.

The maroon one walked past Tucker and Epsilon with the Monitor in his hands.

“You think the laser on this thing still works?” the maroon one asked.

“We got this,” Tucker assured him.

“I mean,” Tucker said to Epsilon now needing assurance himself, “we do got this, right?”

 _“I keep running the stats in my head…”_ Epsilon said slowly, _“well I mean, we're close, but no. We're still short one piece.”_

“What do you mean?” Tucker asked confused.

 _“F.I.L.S.S.?”_ Epsilon asked, _“The suit.”_

The sound of a small door could be heard behind them which prompted them to turn around and see what caused it. What they saw was a shock. It was the same suit that had belonged to the Meta aka Agent Maine. Doc dropped his medical scanner to show how shocking he found it. He was more terrified than shocked though. Agent Oregon merely blinked twice behind his helmet. He had never figured that Maine would be taken down. Maine was just too much of a monster. Even before he became an agent.

“What,” Tucker said confused, “The hell?”

 _“I saw it when I connected to the terminal,”_ Epsilon explained, _“It's got everything that we need.”_

 _“Tucker, take off your helmet,”_ Epsilon said prompting Tucker to look directly at him.

**Later…**

The Reds and Blues along with Doc and Agent Oregon were now in battle formation. Grif had his brute shot, Sarge had his shotgun, the maroon one had two Needlers, the pink one had two Magnums, the brown one had two Plasma Rifles, Doc had his Rocket Launcher, the blue one had Freckles, and Tucker stood in the center in Meta's former armor, with his blue energy sword held in his right hand. Agent Oregon stood next to Tucker and had ditched his M7S SMG as he was too low on ammo, and due to the confined space, he couldn’t exactly use his SRS99-AM sniper rifle. In which case, he had chosen to use a plasma repeater.

 _“So how's it feel?”_ Epsilon asked.

“Kinda… tight in the crotch,” Tucker said as the suit changed from white to aqua, “Buuuttt, I could get used to this!”

“Now that's a good look for you!” the pink one said with.

“What is your name anyway?” Oregon asked.

“I am Franklin Delano Donut,” the pink one, now known as Donut, replied.

“Prepare to breach!” a soldier yelled from outside the room.

“Gentlemen,” Sarge said as he cocked his shotgun, “looks like this is it.”

“Sir,” the maroon one said attracting his CO’s attention while he aimed his needlers in the gangster fashion, “it's been an honor.”

“Si muero,” the brown one robotically said in Spanish as he aimed his dual plasma weapons from the hip, “asegúrense de que mis piezas sean recicladas.”

“I love you too, Lopez!” Donut said tearfully.

“I doubt that’s what he said,” Oregon said dryly.

“What do I call you anyway?” Oregon asked the brown one.

“Mi Nombre es López el pesado,” the brown one, now known as Lopez, replied.

“Just call him Lopez,” the maroon one suggested, “That’s what we do. Also, my name is Simmons. If Sarge dies today, I would vote for you to become the leader of Red Team.”

“Traitor,” Sarge said as Grif said “kissass” to Simmons for the millionth time in their lives.

“Enough chit chat!” Doc said in the crazy voice as he aimed the rocket launcher at the door, “let us strike fear into the hearts of our enemies, mwahahaha!”

“Smartest thing you've ever said,” Grif agreed.

“Yeah!” the blue one said excitedly while he aimed Freckles at the door, “Let's get 'em!”

 _“Hey, uh,”_ Epsilon said to everyone, _“I just want you guys to know that, out of everyone I've ever met… I hate you all the least.”_

“See you on the other side, Church,” Tucker said.

The Reds and Blues readied themselves as the door was almost cut through. Suddenly the sparks stopped moving. Epsilon sighed as his sniper rifle dematerialized.

 _“Not this time, buddy,”_ Epsilon said sadly.

Epsilon-Delta appeared next to him. Not long after that Zeta did as well.

 _“Are you… sure about this?”_ Epsilon-Delta asked.

 _“We just got reunited brother!”_ Zeta said almost crying.

 _“I know Zeta,”_ Epsilon said as he turned towards his newly found sister Alpha A.I fragment, _“I’m sorry. There is no other way for us to win this fight. Not even with you and Agent Oregon. You were deleted from my memory for a reason, and I believe that reason is that you’re one of the weakest and yet most important. I’m only this strong because I’m the memory. I remember all of the other A.Is except for you and Kappa so that’s why I’m nearly a complete A.I. However, since I don’t remember him or her and only remember you a little due to today… I’m not at full strength. I’m just not powerful enough to run this suit on my own, and if any more A.Is were added to Tucker… I’m sure he’d go crazy. However, after I’m gone I’m sure you and Kappa will keep the team strong. You two may be the weakest of the bunch, but together you’re strong. What do you think Zeta and Kappa represent, D?”_

 _“I believe that Zeta is loyalty,”_ Epsilon-Delta replied, _“based on how hard she’s taking this. So, logically speaking… Kappa must be honor. Both of these are fairly weak traits as far as the Director is concerned. Loyalty being a bit stronger though due to his obsession with bringing Allison back over and over again.”_

 _“See,”_ Epsilon said to Zeta, _“You and Kappa don’t need me. You have each other, and some would argue that you two are the strongest of us all. Might not be the most powerful, but definitely the strongest. Do you understand?”_

 _“I understand,”_ Zeta sniffled before she dematerialized.

 _“Back to the question at hand Epsilon,”_ Epsilon-Delta said.

 _“I'm sure…”_ Epsilon said as he turned towards his friends, _“start a recording for me, D. Also, send that special info we gathered to Agent Oregon.”_

 _"The decryption process hasn't finished yet,"_ Epsilon-Delta said.

 _"I know,"_ Epsilon nodded,  _"However, I have faith that Zeta will be able to complete it. Especially, since we started the process."_

 _“Understood. The recording has begun,”_ Epsilon-Delta said before he dematerialized.

 _“Hey, guys… if you're hearing this then it means you did it,”_ Epsilon said, _“You won. You kicked the shit out of Hargrove's forces. I knew you could. But this is my last stop. See, when I came into this world, I was really just a collection of somebody else's memories.”_

 _“But with your help, these memories... they-they took form!”_ Epsilon continued, _“They became my voice, my personality. And, after a while, I… I began to make brand new memories of my own. All of these things are what make me who I am… but they're also holding me back._

 _“I can't run this suit as Epsilon,”_ Epsilon said as he looked back at Tucker, _“but if I erase my memories, if I… deconstruct myself, the fragments I'll leave behind will have the strength to get you through this. I believe that._

At that, each of the Epsilon A.I. fragments appeared momentarily excluding Zeta and Kappa.

**Meanwhile, inside of a pelican…**

Wash stood in the cockpit, as he directed the pilot, while Carolina stood in the troop bay with a needler in her hands. Inside of the troop portion of the pelican, the lieutenants sat inside and the woman in white armor with purple highlights tended to Matthews while Kimball watched them. Agent Nevada was flipping a combat knife in the air. She had stolen it from one of the enemy soldiers during the battle.

 _“I wish that there was another way,”_ Epsilon continued back in the trophy room, _“But I'm leaving this message, as well as others, in the hopes that you'll understand why I have to go this time… hehe, it was actually Doyle who made me realize something that I've never thought of before. There are so many stories where some brave hero decides to give their life to save the day, and because of their sacrifice, the good guys win, the survivors all cheer, and everybody lives happily ever after.”_

 _“But the hero… never gets to see that ending,”_ Epsilon continued as he shifted between his different forms, _“They'll never know if their sacrifice actually made a difference. They'll never know if the day was really saved. In the end, they just have to have faith.”_

 _“Ain't that a bitch,”_ Epsilon finished as he shattered himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never said Epsilon wasn't going to die. don't worry. Church will be back... eventually. Also, Agent Oregon used a teleportation grenade to get to the reds & blues. For this story, it can be where not all of the tech charon created using alien tech exploded.  
> Lang Translations:  
> Spanish - English:  
> #1  
> Spanish: asegúrense de que mis piezas sean recicladas  
> English: If I die, make sure my parts are recycled.  
> #2  
> Spanish: Mi nombre es López el pesado  
> English: My name is Lopez the Heavy


	3. The New Meta?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reds and Blues get their asses handed to them. Oregon meets Kimble and Doctor Grey.

Part 1

Episode 3: The New Meta?

 

 **Chorus** **  
****Staff of Charon Hangar Bay**

The Reds and Blues along with Doc and Agent Oregon had made it out of the trophy room to the hangar where they waited for their evac. They were now listening to Epsilon’s message, and they weren’t happy thanks to it. They understood, but they hated it. Even the reds did and they hate the blues… especially Sarge.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a door opening in the hangar bay which attracted their attention. A lone man was in the doorway, and he was walking towards them. He was adorned in black HUNTER class MJOLNIR armor with the visor red. On his back was a katana designed to fight against energy swords. He also had chaingun in his hands. It was aimed directly at the group, and it was preparing to fire by spinning the barrels.

“Traitor!” yelled the soldier as the chaingun spat out bullets towards them.

“Take cover!” Agent Oregon yelled as he rolled out of the way towards cover. The rest of the group also rolled out of the way towards cover. Tucker didn’t since the Meta’s suit was still powered. He immediately held up a bubble shield, but the bubble shield flickered which allowed bullets to pepper him. The bubble shield deactivated as he fell down onto his back as the suit changed from aqua to white.

“Who the hell is this asshole?!” Grif shouted as he fired grenades from his Grif shot which were easily dodged.

Suddenly, the soldier sped forward and slashed down at Grif with a katana. He had the intent to kill Grif. He used the same equipment Carolina has, but a weaker version.

“I’ve got you!” the blue one yelled as he got in between the katana and Grif.

“Caboose! No!” Simmons yelled as he picked up a random DMR and fired at the new enemy. The DMR’s bullets struck the enemy combatant’s katana which forced the sword out of his hands.

The new opponent sped at Simmons and punched him on the gut before kneeing him in the visor. He then slowed down when he heard a cocking sound behind him.

“Get away from my subordinate,” said Sarge, “or I’ll deliver so much buckshot into your head, you’ll turn into grape jelly.”

The enemy combatant did in fact step away from Simmons. However, he quickly spun around and grabbed the shotgun in the process.

“What the?!” Sarge exclaimed as the opponent twisted the shotgun out of his hands. Sarge retaliated by punching at the enemy, but as a reward he was kicked backwards by the flat of the hostile’s foot. Sarge noted that it looked like the cliche spartan kick.

Sarge tensed himself as his own shotgun was turned against him, however before he could get shot something flew towards the new threat.

“10 points cocksucker!” shouted Donut as he moved his right hand back towards his BR85. Unfortunately, the frag grenade he threw was caught and then thrown right back at him.

“Man, this is going to be the worst facial of all time,” Donut said right before the grenade exploded in his face. The explosion sent him flying into the wall behind him.

“How are you morons the heroes Hargrove was so worried about?” the enemy asked incredulously, “You’re just so… pathetic.”

“We may be pathetic asswipe,” said a pained voice which attracted his attention. The enemy looked to see that Tucker was getting to his feet.

“But at least we always win,” Tucker said as he turned to stare at his enemy, “and that will never change. You may beat us senseless, you may riddle us with bullets, but in the end… you’re fucked.”

“I have to admit,” the enemy said, “you have had a fair amount of successes. Killing Agent Maine being one of them. However, that was all luck. Luck can only get you so far.”

“Oh yeah?” Tucker asked as he activated his energy sword.

“Yeah,” the enemy said as he aimed Sarge’s shotgun at Tucker who was slowly advancing.

“Swish!” Tucker yelled as he he slashed down at his antagonist.

“Ah son of a bitch!” Tucker exclaimed as he missed and he was disarmed by the man.

“Everything ends,” the man said as he tripped Tucker which made him fall onto his back.

“Including your successes,” the enemy said with the shotgun in Tucker’s visor.

“That’s right, you fool,” said an insane voice from a few feet away, “stand still so I can give you a taste of oblivion!”

The enemy immediately threw the shotgun at the incoming rocket as soon as he heard it get launched. When the shotgun and the rocket made contact with one another an explosion occurred. Said explosion send everyone in the radius who wasn’t already on the floor flying.

The enemy performed a backflip and then did a superhero landing before looking up at the battlefield.

“Eric!” Agent Oregon shouted angrily as he held up his SRS99-AM sniper rifle, “why don’t you pick on someone your own size!!!!”

The enemy combatant, now known as Eric, turned towards Oregon and visibly shook with rage.

“I’ll make you pay” Eric, said shaking in rage, “I’ll make you wish you were never born!”

Eric picked up his katana which was conveniently on the floor next to him. He prepared to charge at Oregon. However, as before he could the sound of a chaingun could be heard. The sound attracted everyone’s attention and they saw a pelican flying towards them. Eric quickly rolled out of the way and ran to avoid the bullet fire.

**A few seconds ago, inside the pelican…**

The Freelancers prepared to jump out of the pelican as soon as Wash saw the battle field with a soldier in black armor the only one standing. Oregon was also standing, but he was near a metal crate which looked to have taken the brunt of an explosion. As the pelican fired at the soldier, the Freelancers jumped out and fired as they did so. Their bullets missed the soldier as he rolled behind cover.

“Wash,” Carolina shouted, “Check on Caboose and Donut. Nevada, you and I are going after the soldier.”

“On it,” Wash said before running over to Caboose who was unmoving.

“Oregon,” Nevada said when she saw Oregon as she ignored Carolina.

Nevada hurried over to Oregon and found Oregon looking over his sniper rifle. Oregon looked up quickly, but relaxed when he saw that it was Nevada.

“It’s Eric,” Oregon said as he stood up.

“Who?” Nevada asked as she followed Oregon over to Carolina.

“The enemy combatant,” Oregon replied. Nevada stayed silent at that, because couldn’t comprehend Eric ever trying to kill Oregon. All three of them were like family, and family always looks out for one another.

“You okay there?” Carolina asked Oregon as he came to a stop next to her.

“I will be after we take out the enemy,” Oregon said as he pulled the slide back on the sniper rifle.

“Then let’s take him out,” Carolina said as she pulled the slide back on her BR85. They immediately ran after Eric who had managed to escape the hangar once the pelican had stopped firing due to friendlies getting in the way.

**With Wash…**

Wash patted himself down as he searched for biofoam, but he didn’t seem to be carrying one. He didn’t even have a healing unit as that had been on his Freelancer armor. Unfortunately, he no longer had access to that armor.

“Doc!” Wash yelled to the medic wielding a rocket launcher, “Get over here!”

“Shut up you fool,” said Doc in the crazy tone as he hurried over, “Nobody likes you.”

“That’s not very nice O’Malley,” said Doc but with a nicer happier tone, “On my way, Wash.”

As soon as Doc reached Wash and Caboose, he knelt down next to the wounded soldier and scanned him with his medical scanner.

“What’s your verdict, Doc?” Wash asked with a voice full of concern.

“Caboose has a very nasty gash in his back,” Doc said in full-on medic mode, “and if we don’t get him to a hospital soon… he might not make it.”

“Can’t you do anything?” Wash asked.

“I’m a medic Wash,” Doc deadpanned, “and while I may have advanced my medical knowledge and skills… I’m still unable to deal with wounds this severe.”

“Right,” Wash said as he stood up, “I’m going to go check on Donut, and then help Carolina and the others. If you can do anything to slow down the blood loss, do it.”

“Okay,” Doc said as he began scanning again while Wash hurried towards Donut.

**With Eric…**

Eric stood flat against the wall as Agents Carolina, Oregon, and Nevada passed him with their weapons up. He watched as they swept their aim from side to side. They were clearly searching for him, but unknown to them… he was not too far away.

Eric slowly headed towards them with a combat knife in his hand, but he didn’t do anything at all because he wanted to make them sweat. He followed them until they reached the reactor room which looked kinda like a combo of the location on Naboo where Maul was cut in half and the death star.

“How the hell did we miss him?!” Carolina exclaimed angrily as she stopped at the edge of a platform.

Before Oregon could answer, Eric threw his knife right into Carolina’s left leg. Carolina fell down to one knee and cried out in pain.

“Son of a bitch!” Oregon exclaimed as he whirled his Sniper rifle around. However, Eric was quicker as he grabbed the barrel while his armor changed back to black. Eric forced the barrel down low enough so he could wrench the rifle out of Oregon’s hands.

“Sniper rifles in close quarters?” Eric sneered, “you never learn.”

Eric swung it at Oregon like a bat, but missed as Oregon dodged it and kicked at Eric’s right knee. Eric cried out in pain as he fell to his knee, and in the process the rifle went flying away from the platform and down to the reactor core below.

Oregon leapt at Eric, but Eric was a quick thinker and rolled back to kick Oregon with both feet. The kick stopped Oregon and knocked him to the ground. Eric pulled out a M6G Magnum sidearm to fire at Oregon. Fortunately, Nevada fired at Eric knocking the sidearm out of his hand and away from the platform. Nevada fired again and again, but Eric dodged each shot and punched her in her solar plexus hard. Nevada wheezed a bit as she stumbled back a few steps, and Eric took that to his advantage. He delivered a spinning kick to her head. The spinning kick sent her flying into a wall. Eric heard feet running at him and turned to see Oregon, and so he delivered a jab right into Oregon’s visor knocking him back. The punch was strong enough to crack the visor itself, and so Oregon took it off and threw it to the floor. Oregon looked up with his blue eyes, short brown hair, and a bit of stubble on his face.

“So,” Eric said as he looked at Oregon in the face, “that’s what you look like. I have to say… I’m not impressed.”

“Shut up,” Oregon said as he grabbed a strange looking handle from his right thigh.

“Any last words?” Eric asked believing the handle to be useless.

“Yeah, one,” Oregon said as he pressed a button on it. Eric widened his eyes as two golden blades of energy appeared out of the handle. However, Eric’s surprise was short-lived as he pulled his katana from the scabbard on his back.

“I was always the best with a blade,” Eric said as he got into a sword-fighting stance.

“True,” Oregon admitted, “but I never desired to kill you as much as I do now.”

Without another word, Oregon and Eric ran at each other as they swung their blades in unison.

**Meanwhile, with Tucker…**

Tucker groaned as he picked his head up and saw that Wash had arrived. He was also placing Donut’s hands onto his chest. He tried to sit up, but fell back down due to the pain.

“Fuck!” Tucker cried out. Wash immediately turned to look at him and saw Agent Maine’s armor riddled with bullet holes and leaking blood.

“Tucker?” Wash asked as he slowly walked towards him.

“Who the fuck do you think it is?” Tucker asked with a tone full of pain.

“Doc!” Wash called out as he hurried towards Tucker, “If you’re done with Caboose, hurry to Tucker.”

“What about Donut?” Doc called back from his position next to Caboose.

Wash didn’t respond at all, and just stayed silent. However, even that said a lot about Donut’s condition.

“What happened here Tucker?” Wash asked with concern and curiosity as he knelt next to Tucker, “Oh, and are you alright?”

“I have bullet holes everywhere Wash,” Tucker replied irritated, “What do you think?!”

“Noted,” Wash said.

“Oh,” Tucker continued, “And some guy attacked us. He was in black armor that I’ve never seen before. He was even tougher than the Meta. He was as fast as Carolina, wielded a sword, and started his attack with a chaingun.”

“Out of the way,” said a slightly crazy feminine voice from nearby.

“Oh…” Wash said as he looked up to see the white armored woman, “right. I forgot you were in the pelican Doctor Grey.”

“Understandable,” Dr. Grey said as she knelt next to Tucker, “after seeing this… anybody would forget things.”

“See what you can do for him,” Wash said as he stood up, “I’m going to help Carolina and Nevada.”

“Hold up,” said the gruff voice of Sarge, “We’re coming with you.”

“This guy took you all out,” Wash said dryly, “What exactly do you expect to accomplish?”

“He killed one of us,” Sarge said as he held up Tucker’s discarded DMR, “nearly killed Tucker and Caboose. And to make it worse… he failed to kill Grif.”

“I’m standing right here, Sarge,” Grif said as he checked the condition of the Grif-Shot.

“Right where I want you,” Sarge returned, “within face-stabbing range.”

“The point Sarge is trying to make,” Simmons said as he walked up with the DMR he found in his hands, “is we want some payback.”

“You know what,” Wash decided, “you guys may actually end up in taking this guy down somehow. Let’s go.”

**With Carolina…**

Carolina had finally managed to pull the combat knife out of her left leg, and looked up to see Nevada unconscious on the ground. She also saw Oregon and the enemy fighting and they seemed to be at a stand still. Oregon wielded a energy sword that had golden energy for blades instead of light blue like Tucker’s, and the enemy wielded a katana that somehow didn’t get damaged each time it clashed with the alien blade. As she activated her healing unit, she heard a crackling sound. Sort of like static.

 _“Carolina,”_ said the voice of Wash with concern etched in it, _“do you copy? Carolina!”_

“I’m here, Wash,” Carolina said without taking her eyes off of the fight between Oregon and the assailant, “What is the status report of Caboose and Donut?”

 _“Caboose is in grave condition, but he’s alive,”_ Wash replied slowly, _“Donut on the other hand…”_

“Understood,” Carolina said.

 _“We’re on our way to help,”_ Wash said, _“also, Tucker is wounded badly. Even though he was wearing the Meta’s armor, he was taken down.”_

 _Agent Maine’s armor was here,_ thought Carolina as she replied, “Who’s we?”

 _“The reds have elected to help deal with our new nemesis,”_ Wash replied, _“Lopez too.”_

Carolina stayed silent as she felt her wound closing up which meant the healing process had nearly finished.

**With Oregon…**

Oregon spun around as Eric stabbed at him, and he delivered a roundhouse kick Eric’s back which nearly sent him tumbling into the pit.

“Not bad,” Eric said cockily as he turned around, “but you’ll have to do better if you’re goal is to kill me!”

“Just shut your fucking mouth asshole,” Oregon said angrily, “I’ve never liked you, and you know what? Everything you say is pointless and a waste. Just. Like. You.”

“You son of a bitch!” Eric roared as he ran at Oregon with the katana raised high. As if in slow motion, Oregon dodged the attack and stabbed into Eric. Unfortunately, Eric got a hit in as well. While Oregon managed to spare himself from getting his head cleaved in two, the katana cut his left arm off.

“You will pay for what you did to Nevada and Carolina,” Oregon growled as he twisted the sword in Eric’s body.

“Maybe,” Eric coughed.

“But not today!” Eric finished as he headbutted Oregon which sent him stumbling back. As the energy sword left Eric’s body, he pressed a device on his left forearm and then vanished. Oregon collapsed onto his knees and then to his side just as the Reds and Agent Washington arrived.

“Wash,” said the voice of Carolina from somewhere nearby, “Oregon did it. He beat him while I just sat here healing from a stab wound.”

That was the last thing he heard as unconsciousness overtook him.

**Later, on Chorus…**

Oregon slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed that he was in a hospital room of sorts, and there were two beds filled but he couldn’t get a good look at them due to the curtains. He looked down at himself and saw he wasn’t wearing his armor, and then when he instinctively moved his left arm to pull an IV needle from his right arm… nothing happened. He looked to his left and saw that his left arm was gone. There wasn’t even a stump. As soon as he saw that, everything from that day began crashing through his mind.

“Oh, you’re awake,” said a cheery and yet little crazy feminine voice. Oregon turned to see a woman walking over. She wore white armor with purple highlights on it.

“My-” Oregon began.

“I’m sorry,” the woman said as she pulled up a holo-tablet, “but we were unable to save your arm. However, we were able to stabilize and clean the wound. You lost a surprising amount of blood, so we had to do a transfusion. Luckily, you are A+ which is one of the common blood types. We also cleaned up your left shoulder wound that had been infected.”

“Who are you?” Oregon asked.

“I’m Doctor Grey,” the woman replied.

“How long am I condemned to the hospital bed?” Oregon asked already suspecting the answer.

“Based on how much blood you lost,” Dr. Grey said thoughtfully, “and how bad the infection got… I’d say about a week. Possibly 3.”

“I can’t stay in bed for a week much less 3?!” Oregon exclaimed.

“Too bad,” said another feminine voice from the n hospital room’s doorway.

“Because that’s exactly what you’re going to do,” said a another woman as she walked in. She wore Prefect armor which was a sandy color and had ice trim.

Oregon stayed silent because her voice sounded familiar… as if he’d met her before. A long time ago. However, he couldn’t place it.

“I’m Vanessa-” began the woman.

“Kimble,” Oregon finished for her without intending to.

“How do you know my name?” Vanessa asked confused and a little unnerved.

“I think we know each other,” Oregon said slowly, “Or rather, knew each other. A long time ago.”

“Well…” Vanessa said gathering herself, “I’m tired of the past. From now on, I’m going to look to the present and of course the future. On behalf of all of Chorus, I thank you for helping defeat Charon. The reds and blues might’ve been successful without you. However, you ensured it.”

“Who are the other two?” Oregon asked as he looked at the two filled hospital beds.

“Caboose and Tucker,” Dr. Grey replied.

“How are they?” Vanessa asked as she looked at the two occupants.

“Caboose’s condition was very critical,” Dr. Grey said as she picked up a different holo-tablet, “and it still is. He’s alive, but only just. We had to put him in a chemically induced coma in order to slow the blood flow, and of course to help him heal.”

“Tucker,” Dr. Grey continued as she picked up another holo-tablet, “Is in a much better condition. However, he’s in the same boat as…”

“Well, you,” Dr. Grey finished as she looked at Oregon.

“Do what you can, Doctor,” Vanessa said, “I have to go ensure Hargrove is locked up securely.”

At that, Vanessa Kimble left the hospital room.

“What do you feel about robotic appendages?” Dr. Grey asked suddenly.

“What?” Oregon asked as he blinked his eyes twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to all of the Donut fans, but I wanted to remove him from the story because I didn't want to risk ruining his personality. Same thing goes for Caboose, but I figured I may as well just have him be in a coma instead of killing him outright. Kinda like Professor X in Wolverine and the X-Men.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oregon chats with Vanessa Kimble, and some of his history prior to being an Agent is revealed. Tucker is going through self-hate for losing members of his team and is talked to by Wash and Carolina. The Reds go on a training binge. Grif just eats oreos instead. Oregon finds himself a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much shorter than the previous chapters/episodes, but I honestly had no idea what else to do. It also seemed like the perfect point to end the chapter/episode as well. as always, if you enjoy it please leave a kudos and if you want to stay updated subscribe to it. reviews are always welcome. If they're questions or constructive criticism anyway.

Part 1

Episode 4: Aftermath

 

It had been about a week since Hargrove’s arrest by the citizens of Chorus, but the reparations to their world were slow going. Even with Santa’s help. Not Santa as in “ho ho ho.” Santa as in an alien A.I found by Caboose before Hargrove’s defeat. Right now, Oregon stood at a balcony in civvies as he looked over what will one day become New Armonia. He had been released from the hospital a day ago, but Doctor Grey had requested that he come in once a week for check-ups. Especially, since Oregon had agreed to be her test subject concerning prosthetics. Tucker had also gotten out of the hospital, but he was less than graceful in his exit as Caboose was still in a coma and his best friend was no more.

“Hey,” said a voice behind Oregon. Oregon looked to see Vanessa Kimble heading his way.

“Hey,” Oregon replied as he didn’t feel like talking. A man he considered a frenemy had just tried to kill him a week ago after all. Oregon returned his attention to the “cityscape.”

“Hey,” Vanessa repeated which made it evident Oregon wasn’t going to be able to remain silent.

“What do you want?” Oregon sighed as he turned to look at her.

“I finally finished my paperwork,” Vanessa said as she removed her helmet, “so I decided to ask you something that’s been on my mind.”

Even though Vanessa had stress lines and an expression permanently set grim, she was beautiful. She had light blue eyes, short blonde hair, and some very delicious looking lips.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Oregon said, “so ask what you want. I’ll answer what I can.”

“How is it we knew each other?” Vanessa asked.

“I’m sorry,” Oregon said guiltily, “but I honestly don’t know. I tried remembering, but I think any memories I had before Project Freelancer was covered up so I couldn’t access them.”

“What’s your name?” Vanessa asked.

“Agent Oregon,” Oregon automatically said as if it was instinct.

“I mean your ‘real’ name,” Vanessa pressed. Oregon looked away from Vanessa as he did his best to recall his name. It took some time, but eventually, he succeeded.

“James,” Oregon said slowly, “James Campbell.”

As soon as he said that Vanessa dropped her jaw and widened her eyes as she finally remembered him.

“Jim?” Vanessa said with a bit of a quiver.

“That’s short for James, yes,” Oregon frowned in confusion.

“I thought you were dead!!” Vanessa said as she suddenly embraced Oregon in a hug.

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Oregon said startled as he tried and failed to free himself. He failed due to only having one arm.

“What are you talking about?” Oregon asked as another tactic.

“I have a lot to catch you up on,” Vanessa said as she looked at him. There were evident tears streaking down her face.

**Meanwhile, with Agent Nevada…**

Nevada was currently asleep in her own room that was given to her temporarily. She had taken off her armor and wore nothing but a form-fitting yellow t-shirt and light blue lace panties. She hadn’t been able to sleep for a week because Kappa had been doing equations non-stop after their fight against Eric. Eventually, Nevada resorted to pulling Kappa from her even though it tore her up inside. Her room was pretty basic and the bed wasn’t very comfortable. However, after the week she had… she didn’t care.

**With Tucker…**

Tucker was back in his previous armor and paced angrily while Wash and Carolina tried to console him. They have done so the whole week, and they failed each time.

“Don’t blame yourself,” Wash said sympathetically, “you couldn’t have known-”

“What? That Caboose and Church would both sacrifice themselves?!” Tucker demanded angrily.

“It’s not your fault,” Carolina tried, “Church did what he had to, and that… guy is responsible for both Donut’s death and Caboose’s condition.”

“Nobody knew he was even on Hargrove’s ship,” Wash said, “Nobody except Hargrove.”

“Well, we should’ve known,” Tucker said still angry, “Church went into the ship’s systems and Sheila should’ve told us! They both should have!”

“He had freelancer equipment,” Carolina said, “so, it makes sense neither Church nor Sheila told you. It’s possible he was hidden from scanners and cameras.”

“Exactly,” Wash agreed.

Tucker didn’t respond except to walk towards the window that looked over the “cityscape.”

“Every leader has gone through what you have,” Carolina said as she and Wash walked up to him, “They have felt what you feel. Some still do. Vanessa Kimble is still feeling it herself.”

“The only difference between the physical ones and the backstories,” Wash added, “is that she has been in a leadership position much longer than you, and so she knows how to process everything she feels.”

“I remember how I felt when Georgia went missing,” Carolina said, “and I blamed myself for the accident. Especially, after the Director yelled at me for losing an agent. Afterward, I did everything I could to ensure my team’s survival. Even with my long-lasting grudge against Tex.”

“So that’s why you shot me in the balls with your grapnel gun,” Wash said, “Thank you by the way… though I wish you would’ve hit me elsewhere. I still feel sore.”

Tucker couldn’t repress a snort at that. Even Carolina smiled in amusement while Wash exclaimed indignantly.

“What happened to Georgia?” Tucker asked after a while.

“You don’t want to know,” Carolina said.

“I kinda do, though,” Tucker said as he turned to look at her.

“That’s what I said,” Wash agreed, “multiple times.”

**With the Reds…**

Sarge was busy training in the gymnasium because he didn’t want to risk losing Simmons like he lost Donut. Even though he will never admit it to himself, he doesn’t want to lose Grif either. Sarge did his best, but he kept getting his ass handed to him by Doc/O’Malley.

“You can do it Sarge!” called Simmons from the target practice area.

“Kiss-ass,” Grif said as he sat in a chair watching while munching on Oreos.

“I’d rather be a kiss-ass than a fat-ass,” Simmons returned as he hit the apple that was on top of an unfortunate soldier’s head, “Also, where the hell did you get Oreos?”

Grif’s only response was to continue munching.

“Can it, you two!” Sarge called as he got to his feet, “We’re supposed to be training, so we can take that guy down for giving Donut the worst last facial he had ever received.”

“Training?!” laughed O’Malley, “Is flopping on the ground what you call training?! If so, then you’re doomed!! Hahahahaha!”

“Ah shut up,” Sarge yelled as he punched at O’Malley. However, O’Malley dodged the attack. As O’Malley dodged, he grabbed Sarge’s arm before he spun around Sarge and kicked the back of Sarge’s knee.

**A few hours later, with Agent Oregon…**

Vanessa had spent hours filling Oregon in on what he has missed and didn’t remember. She had taken Oregon to a local coffee shop as she needed the caffeine, and Oregon didn’t drink alcohol.

“So,” Oregon said slowly, “We were an item?”

“Yeah,” Vanessa said with a nostalgic smile, “You were head of the fencing team, and I was class president during High School. We were the talk of the town back in the day.”

“However,” Vanessa continued as her expression grew sour, “things went downhill when we went to college.”

“What do you mean?” Oregon asked.

“After the first year of college,” Vanessa said sourly, “we were to get married. On Chorus, people can get married when they reach 17 at the youngest.”

“We were in college at 16?” Oregon asked confused because he had never heard of that being the norm.

“People on Chorus are a lot smarter than the rest of the galaxy,” Vanessa explained, “probably something to do with the precursor tech.”

“Oh,” Oregon replied.

“Anyway,” Vanessa sighed sadly, “you were reported dead on the news the day before our wedding. I was distraught, and I never recovered completely. I had sworn off love for the rest of my life. You were my soulmate, and I still feel that way.”

Oregon had nothing to say to that, so he stayed quiet.

“Do you remember anything now, or…” Vanessa trailed off unable to keep a tinge of hope out of her voice.

“No,” Oregon said feeling guilty again, “I’m sorry. From what you said, we were awesome and must have loved each other deeply.”

“It’s not your fault,” Vanessa said as she controlled her sadness, “You had no control over that.”

“Even if I did remember everything…” Oregon said slowly and cautiously, “I know I wouldn’t be Mr. Right for you. At least, not anymore. I just wouldn’t be the same guy that you fell for. The things I’ve done… still, haunt me at night. I wouldn’t want you to be subjected to what haunts me. Even Zeta doesn’t like it. At one point, she requested that I pull her every night.”

“I understand,” Vanessa said quietly as she stared down at her coffee.

“I believe you’ll find the right guy for you someday,” Oregon said as an attempt to cheer her up, “someone who’s not as messed up as me. Someone who can be there when you need it. I’m just unable to live a normal life anymore. I’ve been a soldier for so long, I would see battles and enemies where there are none.”

 _“Oregon,”_ said the voice of Zeta inside his head, _“you need to see something. I’ll show it to you in your room.”_

“Thank you for telling me of my past,” Oregon said warmly, “I mean it. Also, I enjoyed our talk… even though it was a bit depressing for both of us. You helped me feel like a person again instead of a monster.”

At that, he walked off. Vanessa knew he was sincere in everything he said, and that he wanted her to be happy. However, it just made her even sadder. Unable to hold back her tears anymore, she exploded into a crying fit. As nobody was nearby, nobody came to see if she was alright.

**Back with Nevada…**

Nevada slowly woke up and pushed herself into a sitting position. She stretched for about a minute and then got up to her feet. She took off her form-fitting t-shirt and lace panties as she walked towards her room’s bathroom. Now that she was rested, she was looking forward to a shower which isn’t exactly common during missions. She turned on the shower and waited for it to steam before she stepped in.

**Back at Oregon’s room…**

As soon as Oregon entered his room, Zeta’s holographic form appeared next to his head.

“What do you have to show me?” Oregon asked as he took off his shoes one-handed. They were fortunately just slip-on shoes because if they had shoestrings he’d never be able to tie them for obvious reasons.

 _“Epsilon sent us a file the day he sacrificed himself,”_ Zeta explained, _“and I have had to focus all of my attention on decrypting it this week. Go to the terminal, and I’ll bring it up.”_

Oregon immediately walked towards the terminal, and when he got there Zeta turned it on. Oregon watched as several holographic images and files appeared in front of his eyes. There were two files in front of all the rest. One was highlighted by Zeta and the other had attracted Oregon’s eyes. The one Zeta highlighted was called _Project Alpha_ and the other was called _Memory Machine._

“What’s memory machine?” Oregon asked.

 _“Memory machine is tech invented by Project Freelancer which was stolen by Hargrove,”_ Zeta explained as she selected the file, _“It was a machine used to alter, block, or remove memories. Unfortunately, another aspect of the machine was never successful.”_

“What aspect?” Oregon asked.

 _“Returning memories,”_ Zeta said simply.

“Damn it,” Oregon said no longer hopeful.

 _“What I brought you here to see is the file I highlighted,”_ Zeta said as she closed out of the _Memory Machine_ file and selected _Project Alpha._ Oregon gave the go-ahead, and Zeta activated it. It was full of images of Church. In actuality, the images were of Alpha. There were also a few reports. The reports read:

Report #1

_Dear Chairman,_

_I believe we have located the Alpha A.I at a former Freelancer base. Rather, what’s left of the code. We have also determined its hardware’s location. Someplace called Blood Gulch Valley. Unsure where the exact location as of yet._

Report #2

_Dear Chairman,_

_We have arrived at Blood Gulch Valley, and in all honestly… it’s very boring out here. However, we have located the remains of a smart tank that had lost its A.I somehow. Will update on further progress._

Report #3

_Dear Chairman,_

_We have found or more accurately, fell into a cave system where we found an advanced computer which had a dying A.I that was proven useless to us. The computer looked like it was made of random parts. Some even looked like they had wrappings of food cans on them. Will update on further progress._

Report #4

_Dear Chairman,_

_We have located the Alpha A.I hardware. It was forcefully installed into the back of a soldier’s head. The hardware is now in our possession, and we’re en route to HQ. Mission completed._

Oregon stared for a few minutes as he had no clue what this could mean, and he had no idea why he should care at all.

 _“I know what you’re thinking,”_ Zeta said, _“Why should this matter to you? The answer is because it mattered to Hargrove. We have to find out what else he has done, and from what I read of the file we took for him… he intended to revive the Alpha A.I’s hardware and by extension, the Alpha.”_

“From what Wash told me,” Oregon said slowly, “Alpha was a friend to the Reds and Blues. To get their trust like Wash and Carolina have… we have to bring the Alpha back.”

Oregon immediately turned and headed towards the communication device handed to him by Vanessa Kimble. He picked it up and dialed the number for Doctor Grey.

“That arm ready yet?” Oregon asked once Dr. Grey answered.

 _“Just about,”_ Dr. Grey replied, _“I still have to work out the kinks. Why?”_

“I have a mission,” Oregon said, “I’m going to bring Church back.”


	5. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oregon receives his robotic arm, is confronted by the Reds and Blues as well as Wash and Carolina, a strange doctor is revealed to be the one in possession of Project Alpha.

Part 1

Episode 5: Preparation

 

Oregon sat in a hospital room as a robotic arm was attached to his nerves. It was extremely painful, but nothing like what he had been through before. Once it was done, he sat up and immediately began testing the arm. Unfortunately, the arm’s hand didn’t have any fingers. However, that didn’t matter as he shoots with his right hand anyway. It was designed to look like the MK VI Mjolnir armor, and so when he’s wearing the armor it wouldn’t look too weird. However, he’d be as obvious as a clown at a star trek convention when his armor is off. Speaking of which, he had been given MK VI armor that was much closer the gold color unlike his previous suit was. However, the color they used wasn’t gold. It was Sienna. The highlights(accents?) were also Sienna but was much darker color-wise for some reason.

“There you go,” Doctor Grey said pleased with herself, “What do you think?”

“It’ll do,” Oregon said as he stood up.

“Hey!” Doctor Grey said as Oregon headed towards the exit, “I didn’t clear you!”

“I have a mission to do, doctor,” Oregon said as he stopped at the door, “I can’t follow protocol this time.”

Before the doctor could respond, Oregon left the room. However, when Oregon reached the hospital’s exit some people were in his way. They were the Reds and Blues.

“Mind getting out of my way?” Oregon asked.

“We received a text that said you’re going on a mission to find Church,” Wash said.

“There’s no way you’re going without us,” Tucker put in.

“Whether you like it or not,” Sarge said sternly, “We’re coming with you.”

“Not going to happen,” Oregon scoffed as he barged through them. However, he was stopped when Carolina stepped in his way.

“Either we come with you,” Carolina said menacingly, “Or, I’ll have Doctor Grey take that nice new arm off of you just so I can hit you with it.”

“On second thought,” Oregon said as he gulped, “You can come along.”

“There now,” Carolina said with a smile in her tone, “That’s a much smarter decision.”

She then began walking off, and Oregon couldn’t help but stare at her rear as she walked. He felt himself get hard, and he immediately covered it with his new arm. However, the damage was done. The Reds and Blues snickered once they noticed his pants had grown a tent.

**Later, with Nevada…**

Nevada was busy in the training room and had donned her armor. The training she elected was centered on martial arts and the alien A.I called Santa had constructed a hologram for her. Her armor had been given a software update as well as stronger overshields. Unknown to her, Oregon had walked into the training room now fully decked out in his MK VI Mjolnir armor. On his thigh was his energy sword and on his back was a DMR.

Oregon headed straight towards the shooting gallery and pulled the DMR from his back. He pressed a button and holographic targets appeared for him to shoot. He held up the DMR and aimed down the sight at one of the targets. When he fired, he got a headshot immediately. He quickly fired repeatedly over and over till all the targets were gone.

“Well, still have a great aim,” Oregon said as he reloaded the DMR. As he placed it back on his back he noticed that Nevada was still at it.

Nevada punched, kicked, and dodged during her selected training. However, when she noticed that someone in MK VI gold-like armor had just plopped down in a chair, she immediately ended the program.

“You come in here just to watch me train, or…” Nevada asked as she panted while walking towards Oregon.

“It’s me, Nevada,” Oregon said as he removed his helmet and placed it on a chair next to him, “Also, I came to train at the shooting gallery. I still don’t miss any shots.”

“Oh,” Nevada said as she too removed her helmet and sat across from him without turning a chair around, “Testing your new arm, I see.”

“Yeah,” Oregon said as he raised it. As he did so, one could hear the faint sound of the machinery inside it. “Still have yet to test it in hand-to-hand combat, though.”

“I’d offer,” Nevada said with a frown, “but I think Carolina is the best suited to help you test it. She is better than both of us at hand-to-hand after all.”

“Eric might be her equal though,” Oregon frowned as well, “I’m surprised I actually beat him…”

“The way I heard it,” Nevada said slowly, “it was more of a tie.”

“I lost an arm,” Oregon said bluntly, “He got skewered in his side. He’s more than likely bleeding out on some unknown floor by now.”

“One can hope,” Nevada said.

“In any case,” Oregon said as he got to his feet, “I’m taking the Reds and Blues on a mission I’ve acquired.”

“What mission?” Nevada asked confused as she stood up.

“I believe their old A.I buddy is still active,” Oregon replied as he picked up his helmet, “and I intend to locate it.”

“When were you planning on telling me?” Nevada asked with narrowed eyes while Oregon put his helmet back on.

“I just did,” Oregon said as he turned around, “and if you’re going to come with us, then send me a message later.”

“There’s no way I'm letting you go on a mission without me,” Nevada said as she put her helmet back on as well and rushed to catch up, “We’re partners. Partners always look out for each other.”

"Just don't screw the enemy this time," Oregon said with a hint of anger in his tone before he hurried up. Nevada stopped walking for a second as she watched after him. Inside her helmet, her expression became one of hurt.

**Meanwhile, with Tucker…**

Tucker sat next to Caboose’s hospital bed and stared at his last remaining teammate. Wash didn’t count because he’s an ex-Freelancer, and he wasn’t there since the beginning.

“I promise you Caboose,” Tucker said as he stood up, “I’m going to find Church. When you recover, you’ll be back to normal. Of course, if I don’t succeed you’ll probably not even notice. You’re just so dumb you probably can’t even hear me.”

He then turned to head towards the exit, but before he did, he placed something on the bedside table. That something was the A.I chip containing Caboose’ psychotic friend, Freckles.

**With Wash and Carolina…**

Wash and Carolina were busy cleaning their weapons as a responsible warrior should, but Wash was distracted. Eventually, he ended up spilling his gun cleaning fluid all over the weapons as he reached for a clean cloth. Carolina had gotten into some civilian clothing because she wanted the techs to remove the armor abilities. According to Doctor Grey, she would’ve ended up with brain cancer if she continued using them without an A.I.

“Shit!” Wash exclaimed as he hurried to stop it from emptying.

“What were you thinking about?” Carolina asked without looking up.

“Oregon and Nevada, actually,” Wash replied as he went wiped down the gun pieces he had cleaned.

“What about them?” Carolina asked, “How quickly they showed up to help, and why they were in a Phantom?”

“No,” Wash shook his head, “The fact that they're still alive.”

“It is amazing isn’t it,” Carolina said with a smile, “and Oregon is much more of a badass than he used to be.”

“It makes me wonder,” Wash said as he looked up, “Could any of the other Agents we were informed were dead be alive?”

“The Director did lie constantly,” Carolina said as she went back to cleaning her gun pieces, “but I’m pretty sure that Oregon and Nevada are the only ones still alive.”

“What about Georgia?” Wash asked as he began putting his gun pieces together, “What exactly happened to him? Any chance of him being alive?”

“No way,” Carolina shook her head, “No way he could survive something like that.”

“Like what?” Wash asked.

However, Carolina didn’t respond and so they resumed their task in silence.

**That evening…**

The Freelancers and the entire Reds and Blues minus Donut and Caboose were completely armored as they gathered together at the planet-side spaceport. They did so because they were informed that a UNSC Frigate had arrived in low orbit above Chorus. That meant they could get off this planet as soon as possible. So that’s why they hurried to a hastily made landing pad as a Pelican dropship lowered itself onto it. When the pelican’s gangway(ramp?) lowered, they watched as three people walked down.

The lead man wore a white jacket with a Naval Admiral’s hat on his bald head. Diagonally to his right was a man in a grey Naval Captain’s jacket, and diagonally to his left was a man in ODST armor excluding the helmet. That man had Nathan Fillion’s face.

“So,” said the lead man as they stopped in front of the Freelancers and Sim Troopers, “You’re the heroes that took down Project Freelancer.”

“That’s right, sir,” said Wash with a salute.

“At ease, soldier,” the man said as he saluted back. He looked at all of them and frowned when he noticed that two were missing and two others were there.

“Lasky,” the man said as he turned to the one to his right, “There was a pink armored and blue armored one, correct?”

“That’d be correct, sir,” Lasky said as he brought up the newspaper article with the image of all the Reds and Blues.

“What happened to Private Delano Donut and Captain Micheal J. Caboose?” the man asked Wash, “and who are those two?”

“Private Donut is KIA,” Wash said calmly while the Reds looked down, “and Captain Caboose is in a Coma, sir.”

“I see,” the man said as he turned back towards Lasky, “See to it that Private Delano receives a soldier’s funeral and that Captain Caboose receives the best medical care the UNSC can afford.”

“Yes, sir,” Lasky nodded as he pulled out a com unit and walked off.

“As for the other two?” the man asked once more looking at Wash.

“Those are also remaining members of Project Freelancer, sir,” Wash replied.

“I see,” the man said before he walked in front of them.

“Who are you two,” the man said.

“My rank is Brigadier,” Oregon replied, “and my designation is Oregon, sir.”

“My rank is Commander,” Nevada replied, “and my designation is Nevada, sir.”

“Freelancers with ranks,” the man said to himself.

“Were you two ever in the UNSC?” the man asked.

“Yes, sir,” Oregon and Nevada replied.

“Under whose command?” the man asked.

“Malcolm Hargrove, sir,” Oregon replied hesitantly.

“You hesitated in your response,” the man said, “but that’s understandable. Malcolm Hargrove is a traitor, and you’re probably afraid that you’d be considered as such just by association. Is that right?”

“Yes, sir,” Oregon said as he looked away.

“Buck,” the man said as he turned to the gut at his left, “Take these two for debriefing, and ensure that they’re still not with Hargrove.”

“Yes, sir,” the ODST said.

However, before Gunnery Sergeant Buck could escort them back to the pelican a little red alien A.I suddenly appeared at a kiosk. Vanessa Kimball arrived at the same time.

 _“Those two are not allies of the human called Hargrove,”_ the A.I called Santa said.

“Why should I believe you?” the man asked, “Based on your appearance, you weren’t even created by humans.”

“Then believe me,” Kimball said as she walked up removing her helmet, “Agents Oregon and Nevada are not the enemy. They helped stop Hargrove and saved me and my people from utter annihilation. Oregon lost an arm in the process. If there’s anyone I’d trust above all else, it's him.”

“She trusts the newbie?” Simmons complained before he was rammed in the gut, “That su-”

“Quiet, you idiot,” Sarge said quietly, “do you want to be court-martialed for interrupting an important conversation.”

“What he said,” Grif agreed.

“Shut up bullseye,” Sarge said.

“Why’d you call me that?” Grif asked.

“Because, when we’re heading off to find the Blue’s little fairy,” Sarge said with excitement in his voice, “I’m going to try out my new shotgun on you.”

“I shouldn’t have asked,” Grif sighed, “One of these days, I’m going to learn to keep my fucking mouth shut.”

“That’s likely,” Simmons snorted.

“Very well,” the man said before he turned his attention to Buck, “Only debrief them. Don’t interrogate them.”

“We have a room you can use for the debriefing,” Kimball spoke up.

“I’m sorry, but,” the man said as he looked back at her, “we’re not here to stay. We are only here to transport the Freelancers and the Sim Troopers off of this planet. However, the priority is to take Hargrove into custody.”

“Oh,” Kimball said.

“The UNSC will send an ambassador within the week,” the man added as he headed back towards the pelican. Lasky had just finished his conversation and returned to the Admiral’s side as well.

“Goodbye Kimball,” Wash said as he turned towards her, “Thank you for your hospitality.”

“No,” Kimball said as she held out a hand, “Thank you for everything. All of you are welcome here.”

Wash shook her hand once before he headed towards the pelican alongside Carolina and most of the Sim Troopers.

“If you ever get lonely,” Tucker said as he stopped in front of Kimball, “you know who to call.”

“Yeah,” Kimball said with an amused tone, “but it won’t be you.”

Tucker just let his head hang upon hearing that. He then slowly turned around and headed towards the dropship.

**Meanwhile, in another part of space…**

A man stumbled along a dark hallway with flickering lights and left blood everywhere. The floors, walls, and every other random object he bumped into. At the end of the hallway was a doorway with light shining out of it. Once he got there he grabbed the door frame and stopped walking.

“Doc,” the man said as he collapsed.

“Oh, Eric,” said a man in a white lab coat wearing a full face-mask as he looked at the bleeding warrior, “You messed up, didn’t you?”

He then went back to the computer he was working on. On the computer screen, the words _Project Alpha_ could be seen, and under that was a folder full of coding and whatnot. If you had any kind of coding skills, you’d be able to see that he was trying to reactivate a program.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this was shorter than normal, but I felt it was a perfect length for the story I wanted to tell in this episode. the previous episode and this one are transition-based episodes. The next one will move on to the current main story arc which is centered on locating Church. After that, I promise I'll work on getting them to the custom marvel universe. also, the admiral is Lord Hood.


	6. Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get more scenes with Lasky, Buck, and the admiral's name is revealed. A connection between Hargrove and the mysterious doctor is implied.

Part 1

Episode 6: Transition

 

 **0900 p.m** **  
****En Route to Planet Earth**

After their debriefing, Oregon and Nevada were escorted to their assigned rooms. Oregon found out he was sharing a room with Wash and Nevada found out she was also sharing a room. It was with Carolina. It made sense because women and men tend to sleep separately whether it be in the armed forces or colleges. Tucker was roomed up with Doc/O’Malley as they both didn’t feel like sharing a room with Sarge. Sarge was fine with that because he liked sleeping alone. Of course, Simmons and Grif were put into the same room. It seemed that no matter where they went, they were put together. Lopez elected to go to the workshop as he didn’t need sleep, and he likes to repair things.

Gunnery Sgt. Buck and Captain Lasky were in the officer’s mess, but they weren’t relaxing. They were busy deciding who would be the one to interrogate Hargrove. However, that choice was decided for them by their C.O who had walked into the room while they were conversing.

“I will be the one to speak to the traitor,” the man in white said with his usual serious expression.

“Are you sure, Lord hood?” Lasky asked with a concerned tone.

“Yes,” Admiral Hood replied. “He is no threat. He’s the kind of man that would never dirty his hands.”

“Doesn’t mean he’ll be honest,” Buck put in.

“That’s why you’ll be there with me,” Admiral Hood said as he looked at Buck. “He will sweat thinking I’m going to have him tortured.”

“ODSTs don’t specialize in torture,” Buck frowned. “I’m still not happy people think that we do when they look at us.”

“You can’t deny that it sometimes comes in handy,” Lasky said.

“I suppose not,” Buck concurred.

“Hargrove’s interrogation begins at 0500 in the morning,” Lord Hood said attracting Buck’s attention. “Be there at 0410.”

“Yes, sir,” Buck said as he stood up. “I may as well get some sleep in while I can.”

“Dismissed,” Lord Hood nodded and buck left the room.

**Meanwhile, with Oregon…**

Oregon had gotten out of his armor and into some civilian clothing and had just pulled Zeta when Wash returned from the showers. Oregon had never seen Wash’s face before and was a little shocked that Wash looked a little bit like himself. The only differences were that his hair was blonde, he had brown eyes, and he had a scar running down his left eye. Whatever had cut him there had somehow missed his left eye entirely.

“Wow,” Oregon said as he blinked twice. “I’ve never seen your face before. We look so much alike. Could we be cousins… or brothers?”

“Nah,” Wash said as he got into his bed. “I remember my life before Project Freelancer, and if we were relatives I’d remember that.”

“Oh,” Oregon said with a shrug. “Okay then.”

“Why did you get to remember your life while mine was erased?” Oregon asked as his brain fully registered what Wash had said.

“I was an orphan,” Wash replied. “I had no family to miss me or anywhere to go.”

Oregon didn’t say anything more as he also got into bed, and once the lights had been turned out they closed their eyes.

**Meanwhile, at the unknown lab…**

That mysterious doctor stood over a surgery table that had the unconscious form of Eric. Once he had finished sewing, he turned away and removed his surgical gloves. Eric stayed unconscious as the doctor plugged a device into a monitor. On the screen came a recording, and it showed Eric’s battle against the Reds and Blues. It also showed his defeat at the hands of Agent Oregon.

 _Interesting. I have never seen an energy sword like that before,_ the doctor thought to himself as he brought his right hand to his chin thoughtfully. After a few minutes of uploading the recording to his profile, he pulled the device from the monitor and turned back to Eric. He pulled out Eric’s right eyeball and inserted the device into his skull before putting the eye back in.

 _Felix lost because Locus betrayed him,_ the doctor thought as he headed back towards his computer room. _I think it’s time that Locus was put out of the equation._

He typed a few commands into the computer and a light turned on in a dark room behind the doctor’s desk. In the room was a frosted over a cylindrical tank. Several of them.

**The next morning, on the UNSC frigate…**

Malcolm Hargrove lay in his cell with his eyes closed. Unknown to anyone but his most loyal warrior, he had a cybernetic eye. Right now, he was busy sending an S.O.S to Eric. However, he didn’t have much time since he could hear footsteps getting closer. Unlike most signals, this one was unable to be intercepted or blocked by anything. That was because it invented by himself with some help of course. Just before he could finish sending the distress beacon, the footsteps stopped outside his cell.

“Time to get up, traitor,” said a voice outside his cell.

Malcolm slowly opened his eyes and regarded the two marines. They wore the standard marine armor, had service magnums strapped to their thighs, and in their hands were a MA5D Assault rifle and an M90 CAWS shotgun.

“Get a move on,” said the one with the shotgun. Slowly, Malcolm got to his feet without looking away from the marines. He walked towards them and held his hands out close together. As soon as one of the soldiers was about to cuff him, he grabbed his arm and yanked the soldier towards him. He held the soldier in a headlock and pulled the magnum from the marine’s thigh and aimed it at his head.

“Drop your weapons or I’ll kill him,” Malcolm said calmly. The marine with the assault rifle hesitated as he knew that if he did as told, Malcolm would be able to escape. However, he also knew that if he didn’t his best friend’s death would be his fault.

“Don’t do it,” the marine hostage said calmly. “This traitor is too important to risk him escaping.”

The marine looked back and forth between Malcolm and his friend, but eventually, he placed his assault rifle on the ground and did the same with his magnum. He immediately stepped back from them with his hands raised.

“Okay,” the marine said placatingly. “I did as you asked. Just let him live.”

Malcolm regarded the soldier for a few seconds before he pointed the magnum at the marine and shot.

**Meanwhile, with Eric…**

Eric had just made it to the mess hall when the ship’s alarms went off. Everyone in there stood up and rushed toward the doors.

“What’s with the alarms?” Eric asked a passing ensign.

“Prisoner escape or we’ve been attacked by another ship,” the ensign replied as he turned around to backpedal. “In this case, its an escape.”

 _Hargrove,_ thought Eric as his eyes narrowed. He immediately ran out the room and toward the cellblock he knew Hargrove had been taken to as he had helped Buck take him there. When he arrived he saw two corpses. One had a bullet hole in the forehead, and the other had a bullet hole in the temple. With a growl, he rushed down the corridor. He nearly ran into Buck who had just turned a corner, but he managed to stop himself.

“You see where he went?” Buck asked.

“No,” Eric shook his head. “I found dead marines though. They were outside his cell.”

“Ta ma de,” Buck said quietly before he turned around.

“What language is that?” Eric asked as he walked alongside Buck.

“Chinese,” Buck replied.

“What does it mean?” Eric asked curiously. “Son of a bi-”

Suddenly, they had to dodge as two bullets whizzed past their ears.

“Of all the times to not be wearing my helmet,” Buck muttered as he inched his face around his corner.

“See anything?” Eric asked.

“Yeah,” Buck replied as he inched back and looked at his ally. “You’re not going to like it.”

“What is it?” Eric asked.

“Your freelancer friend?” Buck said with an angry expression. “She’s helping Hargrove. She’s escorting him to the main hangar bay.”

“God damn it, Nevada,” Eric said angrily. “Zeta, I need you to scan the ship for a quicker way to the hangar.”

 _“On it,”_ Zeta replied.

**With Nevada and Hargrove…**

Hargrove was busy hacking his way into the panel to the right of the door, but it wasn’t a fast process. Especially, since he wasn’t all that privy to any security precautions the UNSC had made for such a situation as this.

“Hurry up Hargrove,” Nevada said icily as she fired the occasional burst from her BR55. “We don’t have all day.”

“You helped arrest me,” Hargrove said without looking back. “Why are you helping me escape?”

“It’s against everything Kappa and I believe in,” Nevada replied. “When you recruited us, we had no idea you were an evil son of a bitch. However, I always keep my promises. We promised that you wouldn’t ever have to be behind a cell again. I know you remember that.”

 _She’s going to be useful indeed,_ Hargrove thought with a sinister smile.

“Now hurry the fuck up,” Nevada said as she let off a burst again.

A couple of seconds later, the doors slid open and both Hargrove and Nevada hurried toward a longsword. However, someone suddenly dropped down in front of them. He had one robotic arm and a strange handle in his right hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added two Firefly references. Firefly fans will see them almost immediately. I had to reference Firefly since Nathan Fillion was one of the main protagonists in the show and its conclusion movie called Serenity. Will Hargrove escape or be captured yet again? Tune in next time for more Red vs Blue: A New Adventure


	7. The Search Resumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last episode's cliffhanger is resolved with a twist. The search for church continues, and Eric gets a new/old ally. That ally will be revealed in a later episode.

Part 1

Episode 7: The Search Resumes

 

Nevada and Hargrove stood still as the figure pressed a button on the handle in his hand. They watched as golden energy extended from the handle. Nevada grimaced as she recognized him. It was Oregon, and he was enraged. Nevada genuinely felt bad for helping Hargrove escape, but she didn’t feel right going against everything she believed in. She had a tough choice to make, and she made the bad one.

“Why?” Oregon asked simply. He didn’t elaborate, but he didn’t have to.

“I promised Hargrove that he wouldn’t ever have to be stuck in a cell again,” Nevada replied. “You know me. I always keep my promises. It’s dishonorable not to.”

“Then you should’ve just shot him,” Oregon said bluntly.

“Would’ve had to escape anyway,” Nevada countered.

“I’m really disappointed in you,” Oregon said with a softer tone. “I loved you like a sister. Trusted you, even. Now, I’m going to have to kill you.”

Nevada raised her eyebrows at that, but she didn’t falter. She immediately raised her BR55 and fired. Oregon blocked each shot with the energy sword as he got closer. Hargrove, in the meantime quickly but quietly made his way to the longsword.

Oregon slashed at Nevada, but she dodged to the side and hit Oregon in the head with the butt of her rifle. That caused Oregon to stumble which allowed her to kick his knee snapping it. Oregon cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. What he saw next was Nevada standing over him with her battle rifle aimed at his head.

“I loved you too, Oregon,” Nevada said with her voice breaking. “This hurts me more than it’ll hurt you.”

Oregon said nothing as he knew his end was nigh. However, just before she could shoot her head jerked back. Time seemed to slow down as Oregon saw blood spurt out of her helmet’s faceplate. Oregon slowly looked towards where the bullet came from and saw Buck standing there with his magnum raised. As time resumed its normal pace, Buck hurried to Oregon’s side and pulled out some biofoam. However, when he saw Oregon’s leg he put it away. Bone was poking out, and biofoam wouldn’t do any good.

“Don’t fuss over me,” Oregon said as he pointed towards Hargrove. “He’s getting away.”

Buck nodded in agreement before he ran towards the longsword. Unfortunately, it had already blasted out of the hangar doors before the blast shields could close.

**With Hargrove…**

Hargrove smiled victoriously as he had escaped scot-free, and there was no way they could track him now that he disabled the homing device installed in the longsword.

“Now,” Hargrove said as he turned on the long-distance communications. “Time to make a call.”

He typed a few numbers, but when he pressed call nothing happened. Hargrove frowned as he pressed the call button again. Once more nothing happened. Suddenly, everything glowed blue and he found himself sitting in the med bay connected to a contraption. Leaning against the walls were Agents Carolina, Washington, Oregon, and Nevada. Next to them were Edward Buck, Captain Lasky, and Lord Hood. He stared in confusion at the fact that Oregon was standing, Nevada was alive, and he was back on the ship.

“We got it,” said an ensign as he walked towards Lord Hood. “Hargrove’s final secret.”

“Thank Captain Simmons and the Mexican robot for us Agents Carolina and Washington,” Lord Hood said as he looked at the holo-tablet. “Their VR tech worked exactly as described. Quite surprising as it was created out of gun and tin cans… literally.”

“That’s what the reds and blues do best,” Wash said. “Accomplish the impossible.”

“Agent Oregon,” Lord Hood said suddenly. “I do believe I have the lead that can help you achieve your personal quest.”

“What is it, sir?” Oregon asked.

“I’m transferring it to your AI,” Lord Hood said.

 _“Got it,”_ said Zeta.

“I wish all of you good luck,” Lord Hood said before he exited the room.

“You going to share the class?” Carolina asked.

“Get everyone in the hangar bay,” Oregon said to them. “We’re leaving now. I’ll explain in-flight.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Carolina said as she walked past.

**Meanwhile, with the mysterious doctor…**

The mysterious doctor lowered a soldering iron towards a circuit board on a table located next to a strange archway. Behind him stood Eric as he tested out his new equipment which was centered on slowing time. With that, he’ll never lose. Leaning against the wall behind him in the shadows was a man flipping a knife in the air.

“How long do you think it’ll take the doc to finish?” asked a smug voice.

“He’ll finish when he’s finished,” Eric replied irked.

“Well that’s informative,” the voice said sarcastically.

“Done,” said the mysterious doctor as he stood up and inserted the circuit board into the slot under the archway’s control panel. He pressed a couple of buttons and a swirling blue portal appeared in the archway. It was only for a few seconds, but it was long enough for something to come flying through. That something looked like a big heavy hammer with the inscription **Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor**.

“Interesting,” the doc said as the hammer fell to the floor cracking the cement. “Eric, why don’t you try to lift it?”

Eric, thinking it’d be easy, walked forward and grabbed the hammer’s handle with one hand and pulled. To his surprise, it didn’t budge. He grabbed it with another hand and pulled, but to no avail.

“It appears that we have locked onto a reality where Mjolnir, the Norse god of thunder’s signature weapon, exists,” the doc said calmly. “Very intriguing. I’d like to go there myself, but after I finish tinkering with this… reality gate.”

**Back with Oregon…**

Oregon had put his armor on and stood by a phantom as he waited for the reds and blues to arrive. The first to arrive was Nevada and she came to a stop when she saw the ship.

“That’s the same ship we crashed!” Nevada exclaimed.

“Yep,” Oregon agreed. “Lopez fixed it for us and Lord Hood agreed to allow it in the hangar for a while.”

Nevada didn’t say anything as all of the Reds and Blues entered the hangar and headed in their direction. The only ones to not join were Caboose and Donut for obvious reasons. Everyone else was present though.

“Before we get on that thing,” Tucker spoke up. “Tell us why? Did you get a new lead concerning Church?”

“Yes I did,” Oregon nodded.

“Good enough for me,” Tucker said satisfied.

“Your mission, you call the shots,” Sarge said. “Besides, you’re higher in rank so it’s only natural.”

“Where does the lead take us?” Wash asked.

“On Earth, there’s a location called “The Bermuda Triangle” were all water-based ships get lost,” Oregon said with a serious expression. “Air-vehicles too. Where we’re going is the equivalent to that. It’s in the UNSC no-fly zone.”

“I think I’ll stay, you guys have fun,” Grif said in a nervous tone as he stepped back slowly.

“What he said,” Simmons agreed.

“Cowards,” Sarge said. “Get your kiesters back here! On the double!”

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to,” Oregon said as he stood straight. “This is my mission, and I didn’t want you to be in it at the start.”

As Oregon entered the phantom, Lopez grabbed both Simmons and Grif and picked them up. He immediately walked into the phantom and held onto them as the struggled. He only let them go once the phantom had already taken off and left the hangar.

“Where exactly are we heading,” Carolina asked as she took the co-pilot’s seat which was next to Oregon.

“Into darkness,” Oregon replied simply before he brought them into slipspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if today's episode is shorter. However, I figured it'd be a good spot to end the episode. we are almost at the point they'll arrive in a marvel universe.


	8. Freelancer vs Freelancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes are close to finishing their quest. They just have to reach the mysterious doctor but to do so, they have to fight off a robotic army, and both Oregon and Carolina are attacked by flora. Not directly, of course.

Part 1

Episode 8: Freelancer vs. Freelancer

 

The mysterious doctor/inventor was once again at his computer working on his most important project. That realty gate he made but needs to work on some more was really just a side project. He only ever worked on that when he felt he needed to take a break from his primary project. He found that working with his hands helped him think more than just sitting down twiddling his thumbs. However, this time he was very close to finishing his project. That is why he was working faster than ever and with excitement. His two associates, on the other hand, were sent out. One to deal with Hargrove, and the other to deal with Locus. He expected them back within a week or two. Of course, that was a week ago after he finished building his reality gate. Just before he could implement the final touches, an alarm started blaring.

Frowning, the doctor opened a window and brought up the security camera live feed. He frowned even further upon seeing a covenant phantom dropping out of slipspace.

_ Maybe I should’ve waited to send them out, _ the doctor thought irked. However, he immediately typed some commands and a few seconds later, bolts of light could be seen heading straight toward the covenant phantom.

_ I doubt even the Sangheili ships can survive my tech, _ the doctor thought smugly as he returned to his work.

**With the Reds, Ex-Freelancers, and Tucker…**

The covenant phantom shook furiously as Oregon did his best to angle them toward the hidden base’s hanger. He had to focus all of his attention on that task to prevent them from spiraling out of control and into deep space. While he did that, Washington and the other Ex-Freelancers strapped jetpacks onto the sim troopers and themselves.

“Are you sure this is the best plan?” Carolina called over to Oregon.

“He and I have done this loads of times,” Nevada said as she picked up a kukri knife and placed the scabbard onto the back of her waist. “Just follow our lead, and everyone will be okay.”

Carolina nodded as she made her way toward Oregon with a jetpack.

“I won’t need it,” Oregon said with his teeth gritted. “I have to stay here to ensure the ship crashes into the base. Otherwise, there won’t be a way inside.”

“You’ll die,” Carolina said. “There’s no way you can survive the crash.”

“I don’t see how else we can keep the phantom on a straight path,” Oregon countered. “Sadly, Zeta agrees.”

Carolina knew that he was right, and so she reluctantly left him to join the others.

“Is he coming?” Wash asked. Carolina only shook her head. The Hispanic robot took note of this before he took off his jetpack and walked toward the cockpit.

“Where do you think you’re heading, Lopez?!” shouted Sarge as he waited by the phantom’s right boarding ramp. Lopez didn’t answer, and there was no more time for talk as Oregon pressed a button that opened both of the boarding ramps. Everyone except for Lopez got sucked out into space. Lopez had stayed inside the phantom because he held onto the ship, and now he was at the cockpit doorway.

“What are you doing here, Lopez?!” Oregon exclaimed as he glanced at the robot.

Instead of responding, Lopez pulled Oregon from the pilot’s seat with his robotic strength and placed the jetpack onto Oregon’s back. Oregon immediately grabbed onto the cockpit doorway and looked at Lopez.

“Adios,” Lopez said as he spartan kicked Oregon which sent him flying toward the left boarding ramp. “Freelancer.”

Once Oregon had been sucked out of the phantom, Lopez sat in the pilot’s seat and grasped the controls.

“Por fin estoy libre de esos idiotas,” Lopez said just two seconds before the phantom crashed into the hangar bay doors.

**With Oregon…**

Oregon stared wide-eyed as he floated in space. He didn’t expect a robot to make a sacrifice play at all. He always thought that Lopez was a soulless robot that only ever followed the orders of his idiotic builder, Sarge. Evidently, he was wrong. He shook his head and hurried to join up with his allies as they made a beeline for the hangar bay doors’ hole before the blast doors could close.

“You’re alive!” Nevada exclaimed as she embraced Oregon in a hug as soon as he had landed on the hangar bay floor.

“Yeah,” Oregon said as he pushed her away gently. “Thanks to Lopez’s sacrifice.”

“Wait, Lopez took the place of a Freelancer?” Sarge said skeptically. “He knows better than that.”

“Yeah well I’m here and he isn’t,” Oregon said bluntly as he pulled out his DMR. “We have a mission to complete, so let’s do it. Otherwise, Lopez’s sacrifice will be pointless.”

Before anyone could respond, Oregon headed toward the nearest entrance. The Reds and Tucker hesitated as they wanted to pause in remembrance for their lost friend, and were annoyed by how cold Oregon was being. The Ex-Freelancers, on the other hand, agreed with Oregon and followed him. Eventually, they elected to hurry up to them.

Unknown to them, a brown helmet fell out of the phantom’s remains.

“Madre de Dios,” said the helmet in disappointment.

**With the doctor…**

“Fuck!” the doctor said as he looked at his computer. When the base suddenly shook, his fingers pressed some keys he wasn’t trying to press. That caused his three-year-long project to become erased. Now he had to start from the beginning, but fortunately, he made notes on what he had done wrong and how to fix it. However, he was too irritated to do so and elected to continue working out the kinks on his reality gate.

However, as he got up two windows popped up on his computer and two sets of text appeared side by side.

_ At least they completed their missions. They’ll be here earlier than estimated too, _ the doctor thought before he closed the emails and headed toward the reality gate.  _ Unfortunately, while that is good news… it does nothing to alleviate my frustration. _

Just as he picked up a soldering torch, another alarm began to blare. With a growl, he put down the torch and returned to his computer to look at the internal security camera feed. He balled his fists angrily upon seeing Oregon and his allies hurrying across hallways. With a push of a few buttons, he activated all of the internal security systems.

_ That should take care of them, _ the doctor thought darkly as he returned to his reality gate. However, he stopped to pick up an oddly designed side-arm and placed it into his sleeve.

**With the Ex-Freelancers and Sim troopers…**

Oregon and his allies suddenly came to a halt when a couple of blast doors slammed shut in front of them.

“What the hell?!” Oregon exclaimed.

_ “Alert,” _ said Zeta and Kappa said in unison through Oregon and Nevada’s external speakers.  _ “Hostiles incoming.” _

“What host-” began Wash as he looked to the right. “Oh.”

Everyone looked to see what he saw and widened their eyes. Strangely designed robots were walking their way, and in their hands were side-arms just as odd.

“You know,” Grif said slowly. “Those things look familiar.”

“Ah-ha!” Sarge said before he slammed his shotgun into Grif’s back.

“I knew it,” Sarge said as he cocked his weapon. “You led us into a trap where your robot army could kill us all! Simmons, prepare a funeral.”

“Why is it that everything goes wrong is my fault?!” Grif exclaimed as he got to his feet. “Any hint of danger and I’m immediately the cause in your eyes! I am sick and tired of this shit! You can go ahead and-”

Before he could finish, the robots began firing and a red laser passed right beside their faces.

“Stow it you two!” Carolina shouted as she pulled out dual plasma rifles.

“We’re not done,” Grif said angrily before he pulled out his MA5D assault rifle and fired into the robots. The rest of the sim troopers followed suit, but unfortunately, none of the projectile weaponry seemed to work. Only the plasma rifles managed to damage them severely.

“Tucker!” Oregon shouted as he placed his DMR onto his back. “Pull out your sword!”

“No thanks!” Tucker shouted as he fired his battle rifle. “I’d rather keep it in my pants!”

“He meant your energy sword, Tucker,” Wash said as he threw a couple of fragmentation grenades which managed to take out at least three of the oncoming machines.

“Oh,” Tucker said feeling dumb as he immediately stopped firing. As soon as he pulled out his energy sword, he saw Oregon’s golden blade cut the arm off of one of the machines. Specifically, the one holding the laser rifle.

“Wash!” Oregon said as he tossed the laser rifle to his friend. “Use this!”

“Got it!” Wash replied as he caught the rifle. He looked over it for a few seconds before he fired at the machines. He grinned as his first target fell down with a hole in its robotic head.

“I’m going ahead!” Oregon shouted. “Nevada, you’re with me!”

“Take Carolina!” Nevada shouted as she leaped at a machine. “She’ll be of more use to you!”

Oregon considered what she said as he saw her stab her kukri knife upward into the machine’s bottom jaw.

“Go!” Nevada shouted as she picked up her fallen foe’s laser weapon. “We’ll hold the line here!”

Oregon nodded, and he took off with Carolina in close pursuit. Oregon and Carolina both picked up a laser rifle as they weaved through the machine army.

**Back with the doctor…**

The doctor stood back from his reality gate and smirked. It was finally completed, and now he’ll be able to go to any and all realities should he desire to. His smile faded when he returned to his computer and saw that the freelancers and sim troopers were surviving his machines. He frowned when he saw that two of them had left the group and were getting closer to his position.

_ Excellent, _ the doctor thought with a sneer when he saw the path they were taking.  _ There’s no way they’ll get through the greenhouse. _

He looked at his primary project and with a sigh got back to redoing everything he had done.

**Five minutes later, with Oregon and Carolina…**

Oregon and Carolina slowed to a stop in order to catch their breath once they were certain they weren’t followed. They had arrived at a room that looked to be filled with fog. However, unknown to them the only things keeping them safe were their helmets.

“You and Nevada do this all the time?” Carolina asked as she sat against a wall.

“Pretty much,” Oregon nodded as he walked a few steps away. “Always been the two of us. Both during Project Freelancer, and after it.”

“What about that Eric guy?” Carolina asked as she removed her helmet. “How’d you two meet?”

“He’s the one that got us to free Hargrove from a rogue alien prison planet,” Oregon replied as he looked around.

“Back in training, you never did as requested,” Carolina said suspiciously. “What incentive did you have?”

“Nevada,” Oregon admitted. “Eric saved us from floating in space, and so she felt that we had to repay him however we could.”

“What exactly did you do for Hargrove?” Carolina asked.

“We retrieved things his normal soldiers couldn’t,” Oregon replied as he ran his hand against the wall. He then widened his eyes upon realizing that the walls had bulletholes and plasma burns on them. There were also slashes. He also saw an outline of what looked to be some form of plant in the middle of the room.

“What did you retrieve?” Carolina asked as she stood up.

“We need to get out of here,” Oregon said ignoring her question.

“Answer my question,” Carolina said angrily.

_ “Alert,” _ Zeta said suddenly.  _ “High levels an unknown element found. I advise that you calm her down immediately.” _

“What did you retrieve?!” Carolina asked angrily.

“Locations of former Project Freelancer equipment,” Oregon replied.

“Anything else?” Carolina asked as she clenched her fists.

“Uh…” Oregon said slowly.

“Hargrove had Agent Maine’s suit,” Carolina suddenly said. “That could only mean that Agent Maine was employed by him to hunt down the rest of the Freelancer Agents, and you were to collect their equipment. None of you accounted for the fact Maine only intended to acquire the equipment and the AIs!! You are why York is dead!!!”

“Oh shit,” Oregon said just as Carolina charged at him with a raised fist.

Carolina moved very fast, so fast she didn’t even need her speed equipment. It was tough for Oregon to keep up with her, so all he could do was avoid her attacks.

“Any suggestions would be appreciated!” Oregon said as he dove to the side just in time to dodge a deadly kick.

_ “Analyzing,” _ Zeta replied as Oregon rolled to his feet.  _ “Please stand by.” _

“Wonderful,” Oregon said as he stood up. He turned in time to see Carolina’s fist coming right for him. He knew there was no way to dodge the attack, so he swatted her fist to the side just before she hit him. He followed with a punch to her stomach. As she doubled over from the pain, Oregon grabbed her in a headlock and squeezed.

“Get off me!” Carolina shouted as she flung him over her and onto the floor. She proceeded to kick down, but he caught her foot and pushed up. As she flipped backward into the air and landed on her feet, Oregon got to his own.

“I’ll kill you in vengeance for York!” Carolina snarled as she ran toward him. Oregon ran toward her as well, but she jumped over him. As passed by under her, she spun in the air once throwing hi-tech shurikens in the process. As she gracefully landed on her feet, Oregon fell to his knees as he cried out in pain.

Oregon tried to pull the shurikens out of his back but wasn’t able to reach them. Instead, he grabbed the laser rifle he picked up from one of the machine’s remains several minutes ago. Just as Carolina got within a foot of him, he turned around on the spot and fired an inch passed her face.

“You know how accurate I am,” Oregon said angrily as he stood up with the rifle still aimed at her. “I could’ve killed you easily, and I still can.”

“However,” Oregon said as he tossed the rifle to the ground. “I’m not going to. I would never kill any of our brothers or sisters… except for Maine and Wyoming. Fuck those guys. If you truly believe I had any hand in Agent Maine’s killing spree, then kill me. I won’t even try to stop you.”

Carolina pulled out one a combat knife and ran at him. Oregon closed his eyes to accept his fate, but when nothing happened he opened one eye. Carolina had stopped herself just before the blade had pierced his helmet.

“I’m sorry,” Carolina said shakily as the rage left her eyes. “I don’t know what came over me. I don’t know…”

“It’s okay,” Oregon said calmly while Carolina stepped back as she dropped the knife in the process. “It wasn’t you. It was this room… or something in this room.”

_ “Analyse complete,” _ Zeta said.

“About time,” Oregon said irked as Carolina put her helmet back on.

_ “Carolina’s temporary bout of insanity was caused by a spore,” _ Zeta continued through Oregon’s external speakers.

“Come again?” Oregon and Carolina said in unison with equal confusion.

_ “That plant over there is filled with paranoia and rage-inducing chemicals,” _ Zeta explained as she put up a nav marker that led them to as pulsing cactus-like plant with holes all over them. Each time it pulsed, a white fog puffed out.  _ “It’s an unnatural creation. Possibly a bio-weapon.” _

Oregon and Carolina looked at each other once before they pulled out their laser rifles and fired into the plant with extreme prejudice. Once they stopped, all that was left of the plant was plant guts and charred limbs. The “fog” seemed to dissipate as well.

Satisfied, the resumed their path. However, they had no real idea where they were going. They were just heading in the direction of the biggest source of energy they could find. Ironically, it wasn’t the atomic generators. It was the doctor’s reality gate.

**Back with the doctor…**

The doctor smirked as he was halfway finished re-coding everything. However, his mood was immediately soured upon seeing that Oregon and Carolina were once again on their way and getting closer. To add to his anger, the other two ex-freelancers, and the sim troopers had finished off his robotic army and were hurrying to catch up to Carolina and Oregon. Wash, Nevada, and the sim troopers were using the exact same path Carolina and Oregon had taken. Unfortunately for the doctor, the greenhouse was the last line of defense without Eric and his colleague. At least, on the specific path that was being used. On the other hand, if he could stall them for five more minutes Eric and the other one would return before his enemies could reach him. With that in mind, he tried closing blast doors. Unfortunately, the blast doors didn’t seem to work. Instead, a line of text popped up on his computer.

**Whoever you are. We’re coming for you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, the action has picked up. there will be two more chapters/episodes for part one of this story... hopefully. if I end up having them get into a marvel universe at the end of the next episode, then there will only be nine parts instead of the planned ten. if that ends up being the case, then I'll probably do the story from the pov of a certain Marvel character in the Marvel universe who'll witness the ex-freelancers and the sim troopers having arrived in the marvel universe. we'll see what happens. as always, please leave a kudos if you enjoy this and subscribe if you want more. if you have questions, ask them. if not, then say your opinion of this chapter specifically. just don't downright talk trash about it. do constructive criticism if you don't have much good to say, but have an issue with something concerning the chapter.


End file.
